Part 8 of The Merry Man Series Cal
by rangeman girl
Summary: Part 8 of The Merry Man Series Cal. Cal finally meets his match....in more ways than one...


**Cal. **

By: A. Cosentino 

**Part 8 of The Merry Man Series.**

**Standard disclaimers. Smut, Language, some Violence and a little Angst.**

**Very special thanks to Christie, for helping me get the plot down in the early stages, Lisa for helping me over all of the bumps, helping me develop these characters and kicking my muse's ass into gear, and to Heidi for listening to me complain and helping me work out the plot. You babes rock, and I couldn't have made it through this one without you guys. Thanks. **

Cal POV 

I walked into this shitty bar, not far from my sister's house. I had worked a double at RangeMan and got invited over to my sister's house for dinner. Didn't want to go, but I haven't seen Krissy in over a month. No time. Dinner was like it always is. I love Krissy, but her constant badgering is enough to drive anyone insane. So, after dealing with family crap, I needed a beer to cool off before heading back to RangeMan.

This place is a dump. There is no other word for it. Straight up dump. I glanced around the small, dark room as I entered. Scuffed tables, unidentifiable stains on the floor, old jukebox playing The Allman Brothers One Way Out. This should be a relaxing evening. I walked to the back of the bar, and took a seat on one of the bar stools. I noticed a few people glance my way, but I didn't expect any trouble.

Usually when people see me, they tend to go the other direction. Not a bad thing, considering that I don't like many people.

The bartender walked up to me. "What'll it be?" she asked looking over at me. She looked to be about 5'6", short spiky black hair with red tips, and startling blue eyes. She had a tattoo on the top of her arm of a Celtic knot.

"Bud and a shot of Jaeger," I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow for a moment, then walked over and grabbed my drinks. I watched as she bent over, her little black tank top rode up exposing another tattoo on her lower back. It was a black tribal that spanned her whole lower back. In the center was a pair of green eyes. A very interesting tattoo. She turned and brought over my drinks, setting them in front of me.

"That'll be $6.50," she said training her gaze on me.

"Interesting tattoo on your back," I commented. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Gotta have someone to watch your back. That'll be $6.50," she said. I shrugged and tossed her a ten.

"Keep it," I said. She nodded and walked back over to the other side of the bar. I downed the shot and chased it with a sip of my beer. I tried to focus on the grubby TV over the bar, attempting to think about anything other than earlier tonight.

My sister Krissy is 4 years older than me. After I got out of the Marines, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Krissy convinced me to come to Trenton so that I could be closer to her and my nephew. Krissy's husband Jeff is a full out prick. I don't like him. I have never liked him. Because of him, I don't get to see her as much as I would like.

I should have known that something was up when she called.

Teresa, my ex-wife is getting re-married. I knew it would happen eventually, she was a wonderful woman and deserved to be happy. The thing is that I never expected it to bother me this much. Our marriage had ended on very agreeable terms. I was never around, and Teresa hated life as a military wife. I can't say that I really blame her, I know that it wasn't easy. She just got tired of it and that was it.

I took another long pull off my beer and let out a deep breath. It wasn't so much that she was getting re-married it was that she didn't tell me. We still keep in contact from time to time. I just wish I had heard it from her and not my sister. Just would have made that pill easier to swallow.

I was concentrating on the some stupid basketball game on the TV when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The little bartender was at the end of the bar and things were looking like they were getting pretty heated.

"Sorry Ramey, I think that you've had enough," she said taking the glass from the drunken guy sitting at the bar. He didn't look too happy about it.

"Come on Kira," he mumbled.

"Nope, sorry. That's just how it is," she said wiping down the bar. Ramey reached across the counter and grabbed her arm roughly hauling her against the bar.

"I said I wanted another drink bitch, get me one now," he spat in her face. Kira looked at him and jerked out of his grasp. I observed all of this and slowly slipped off the barstool, heading in that direction. Looks like this dude needed a little attitude adjustment, and I didn't mind whatsoever to give him one, considering my current mood I might enjoy this.

As I approached he lunged across the bar. I sprung over and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. Right before my fist intercepted his jaw I heard the distinct sound of a shotgun being pumped. I glanced over and Kira was standing there with a sawed off shotgun, pointed directly at Ramey.

"Back off big boy unless you want some of this too," she said training her icy blue eyes on me. I dropped the drunk and he collapsed to the floor, jumping up and attempting to right himself. "Get the fuck out of here Ramey. Don't turn this into something bigger than it is," she said coolly.

"All I wanted was another goddamn drink!" he huffed.

"And I said you've had enough. Now get out of here before I have to call the cops. Move it," she said motioning toward the door with the shotgun. I stood waiting for some indication that he needed some assistance in leaving. He turned and glared at me before muttering something under his breath and walking out the door.

I glanced over at Kira, who raised her eyebrow at me and stood with the shotgun still clutched in her hands. "I don't want any trouble here, got it? I don't put up with that kind of shit here in my bar," she said coolly gazing at me. I held up my hands and walked back down to the end of the bar.

"I'm not here to start any trouble," I said picking up my beer and taking a long pull.

"If I needed your help I would have asked for it," she said replacing the shotgun back under the bar. "Believe or not, I am capable of taking care of myself," she said handing me another beer. "Thanks for your concern though," she said with a tight smile.

I found myself grinning back at her. She was a feisty one, cute too. Obviously she knew how to handle herself. "I'm Cal," I said grinning at her.

"Kira," she said nodding. "Want another shot?" she asked pouring two shots of Jaeger. I nodded and she handed me the glass. She held up the other one, toasted me and downed it in one swift gulp. "I haven't seen you in here before," she said picking up a towel and wiping down the bar.

"Never been in here before," I said finishing my first beer.

"I thought so. I would have remembered you," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Don't see many people with a flaming skull tattooed on their forehead," she said with a full out smile, displaying perfect white teeth and dimples in both cheeks. Damn.

"I guess not," I said with a grin, taking another long pull off of my beer. She nodded and turned to stare up at the TV.

"You watching this shit?" she asked grabbing the remote. I shook my head no. I don't really like basketball. She shrugged and began flipping though the channels. Neither of us spoke for a long moment.

"It was a dare," I said suddenly. She turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"The tattoo. It was a dare," I said. She looked at me and broke out into a full laugh.

"Must have been some dare. Hope it was worth it," she said after she got her laughter under control.

"Depends on how you look at it," I said with a shrug. "Seemed like it at the time. You own this place?"

"Yeah. It was my old man's but he drank himself to death so now it's mine. The only damn thing the old man ever did that was worth anything," she said settling on an episode of The Sopranos.

"Nice place."

"Ah, it's a shit hole, but it pays the bills," she said smiling. A couple of rough looking guys came in and settled at the bar. Kira went over to take their order.

I studied them for a moment. Why does that guy seem so familiar? Shit, that's Johnny Caruso. He's FTA on a $250,000 bond, possession with intent, rape and attempted murder. RangeMan has been looking for him. I considered my options. Caruso was a bad guy and I didn't feel comfortable taking him out by myself. I needed to find out if this was a place that he hangs out a lot. Kira could answer that for me.

I motioned to Kira for another beer. She brought me another one and sat it in front of me.

"That guy hang out here much?" I asked in a quiet voice, motioning toward Caruso with a nod of my head. Kira looked at me kind of funny.

"Caruso? Yeah, he's in here a lot. He's an asshole, but hey, I don't have to like him to take his money," she said with a shrug. "He's a bad guy. You don't want to tangle with him," she said turning and walking back toward some other guys at the end of the bar.

I kept my eye on Caruso and his buddy as I nursed my beer. Caruso was sipping a Gin and tonic, and laughing loudly. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Kira walked back over to where I was sitting.

"You good?" she asked motioning toward my beer. I nodded and she walked back over towards Caruso. I observed Kira as she talked to the guys. She was at ease here with the miscreants and drunks. It was obvious that she had some experience around this sort of crowd.

I watched Caruso closely, studying his every move. He was a cocky fucker that was for sure. He was dressed in faded jeans, and a black flannel shirt. He was leaning on the bar, talking to his buddy. Every time Kira walked by him, he looked at her like she was lunch. Kira looked over toward me and I held up my empty beer bottle. She nodded and walked down to my end of the bar and handed me another.

"So, you live here in Trenton?" she asked picking up the remote and changing the channel on the TV again.

"Yep. You?" I asked looking over her shoulder at Caruso, he was glancing at Kira and made some remark to his friend. They both burst out laughing.

"Yeah," she said settling on an episode of Future Weapons, a woman after my own heart. "I don't live far," she said looking over at me. "This ok with you?" she asked motioning toward the TV.

"Yep," I said glancing up. "It's one of my favorites," I said with a grin.

"That's a big surprise," Kira said with a snort. I looked at her and she leaned close. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're carrying," she said with a grin. She pushed herself off of the bar and walked back down to Caruso, getting him another Gin and tonic.

I found myself smiling. I like her. As Hal would say she's a no shit kind of chic.

I hung out for another hour or so, keeping a close watch on Caruso. He was drinking like a fish, and I could see his bleary eyes from where I was sitting. Kira was down at the other end of the bar, and I heard Caruso tell his buddy, "Gotta take a piss," he said staggering away from the bar. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He brushed against me as he passed. "Whoa, sorry buddy," he said breathing his sour breath into my face.

"No problem," I answered.

"She's one fine piece of ass isn't she?" he said motioning toward Kira behind the bar. I gave him a tight smile, attempting to keep from punching him in the face.

"Yep," I answered taking a long pull off of my beer and ignoring Caruso.

"Gonna get me a piece of that one day," he muttered and headed back toward the back of the bar. I watched his progression in the bar mirror. What a piece of shit, I thought. It would be my pleasure to take that little fucker out. I watched the TV for a few moments, but kept glancing in the mirror, waiting for Caruso. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 2am. Caruso came staggering out of the bathroom. He walked past me and over to his buddy.

"Last call, boys," Kira called out from behind the bar. "You don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here." Kira glanced my way and I motioned for another beer.

Caruso let out a loud belch and threw a 20 on the counter. "Thanks Kira. You ever decide that you want to go for the ride of your life, you just make sure that you call me," he slurred and winked at Kira.

"I'll pass on a ride to the STD clinic, Caruso," Kira returned and took the 20 off the counter. Caruso let out a loud laugh.

"Ah, one day you'll come around," he said as he staggered toward the door, his buddy following him. I noticed the other three guys lay some money on the bar and follow Caruso out. Kira picked it up and walked down toward me, bringing me another beer.

"One for the road?" she said sitting it in front of me.

"Yep. You cozy with that guy?" I asked.

"Just another scum bag," Kira snorted. "Why you interested?" she said grinning.

"Just curious," I said taking a long pull off my beer, watching her intently.

"Like I said everyone knows that Caruso is the bad sort," she said wiping down the bar.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"That's the word anyway. I find that the word is rarely wrong," she said throwing me a grin. "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Just wanted a drink."

"What do you do for a living?" she asked, restocking the beer cooler.

"I work in security."

"Figures," she said standing back up. "You look like a bouncer," she said with a grin.

"Done a little of that too. You don't have any bouncers here?"

"Na, I can take care of just about anything that comes up. If it gets to be too much, I call the cops, but usually they see my peacemaker over there and shit has a way of working itself out," she said throwing me a grin.

"I could see how that would do it," I chuckled and finished off my beer.

"Works every time."

"What do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me with Ramey, even though I didn't ask you too. Drinks are on the house," she said dropping me a wink.

"Thanks," I said standing and throwing a 20 on the bar. "Maybe I'll see you later," I said walking around the bar.

"Oh yeah?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Bullshit, no one likes it here," she said with a full laugh. "Take care, drive safe," she said turning back to restock the beer cooler.

"Later," I called over my shoulder as I exited the bar. I climbed up into my Dodge Ram and pulled out my cell, dialing Tank.

"Yo," he answered.

"Spotted Caruso over here at O'Malley's on Jefferson. Word has it he hangs here a lot," I said.

"Good to know. You get any Intel?"

"Drinks Gin and tonic like a fish and wants to bang the bartender. He's a cocky little fucker."

"You on the way back to RangeMan?" Tank asked.

"Yep."

"Come to the 5th floor. Ranger just got in. We'll come up with a plan to take the little prick out."

"See you in 20," I said and disconnected. I rolled over the engine and headed back to RangeMan, thinking about Caruso. What are the chances that I would run into that little shit, here of all places? We had gotten a tip from a CI a few weeks ago on him, but after a few days of surveillance, we determined it was a bullshit lead. This was the first time he had been spotted.

As I drove back to RangeMan, my thoughts drifted to Kira and I found myself smiling. I like her. She's a little rough, and I had the feeling that she grew up rough. You work in this business long enough, and you get to where you can read people pretty well. It was obvious that she had a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas. Wonder how much of that is bullshit, I thought as I pulled on to Haywood. I pulled into the garage and parked. I hopped out and headed up to the 5th floor.

Tank was waiting for me when I got there. Ranger came walking in from his office as I got off the elevator.

"Report," Ranger said as I approached. I told him everything that I had told Tank earlier.

"I was thinking that I could head back over there tomorrow night and do a little more recon. Set it up for Steph to roll in for a distraction," I said.

"Think Caruso would take the bait?" Tank asked.

"Caruso would jump on anything that had two legs and is breathing. Yeah, he'll take the bait," I answered.

"Do a little recon tomorrow. Feel out the situation. I don't want any surprises. Don't forget this little fucker beat a prostitute within an inch of her life. I don't want to put Steph into a bad situation," Ranger said and turned and walked away. I nodded to Tank and headed back down to the 4th floor.

I entered my apartment and chucked my leather jacket. I pulled my numerous weapons off of me and placed them on the coffee table. Wonder how Kira knew I was carrying? Huh, interesting. Have to ask her that tomorrow. I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower to wash the stench of that nasty bar off of me. My thoughts kept traveling back to Kira.

I was looking forward to tomorrow night.

Friday night, 7:00 pm 

I strolled into O'Malley's and glanced behind the bar. Kira looked up and saw me, tossing me a grin. I nodded in her direction and took a seat on a barstool at the far end of the bar. There were a lot more people in here than last night. Kira walked over to me.

"Two nights in a row? Huh, better watch out, a girl might get the wrong idea," she said dropping me a wink. "What'll it be?"

"She might not be wrong," I said flashing her a grin of my own. "Bud bottle, shot of Jaeger."

"A creature of habit," she said walking away and getting my drinks. Kira was looking pretty hot tonight. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, faded in all the right places, black boots and a little bright red t-shirt with **"Your shirt says Princess but your face says Troll."**(thanks Elissa for the quote!) across the front. Cute. Kira sat my drinks in front of me.

"Little busier tonight," I said looking around.

"Yep, the Friday night loser crowd. Yippee!" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't sound so excited."

"Ah, it's just that usually some drunk asshole tries to start some shit. Happens every full moon and every Friday. Just the way it works," she said with a shrug. She walked back down to the other end of the bar.

I kept my eyes peeled for Caruso. With any luck that slime bucket would show. I didn't have to wait long. An hour after I got there Caruso came strolling in and took up residence at the bar not far from me.

I watched as his beady little eyes raked over Kira. "Hey there hot stuff, how 'bout hookin' me up with a Gin and tonic," he said leaning over the bar and winking at Kira. She rolled her eyes and handed Caruso his drink. "So you gonna come home with me tonight?" he slurred. It was obvious that he was already working on a nice buzz.

"Ha! Not even in your wettest dream," Kira tossed over her shoulder as she walked back to the other end of the bar to wait on a couple more guys that just came in. Within a few moments, Caruso walked back toward the pool tables in the back. I turned and leaned my back against the wall, to keep a watch on him.

Kira got pretty slammed behind the bar and was busting her hump to keep up. She handled it like a pro. I watched her as she moved gracefully behind the bar, barely breaking a sweat.

Caruso was playing pool and loosing very badly from the looks of it. He stumbled over to the bar and stood next to me.

"Hey, don't I know you?" he slurred at me.

"Don't think so," I said focusing back on the TV and taking a long pull off my beer.

"Sure I do, you were here last night. Remember?" he said swaying. At an up close glance at this little fucker, you would never guess that this guy was capable of what he was wanted for. Caruso only stood about 5'9" and might have weight 160 soaking wet. He had stringy, thinning red hair that was greased back and a diamond stud in his ear.

"Wasn't me," I said shrugging, attempting to ignore him. Last thing I needed was him to recognize me and get suspicious.

"Man, would you look at that," he said motioning toward Kira. She was bent over grabbing a few more beers. "Mm, mm, I'm gonna get me a piece of that," he said leaning on the bar. I cut my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Damn straight."

"She didn't sound to interested," I said taking a long pull off my beer.

"Just playing hard to get. I have a way of convincing them," he said giving me an extremely creepy smile. I felt my stomach twitch. He made me uneasy. I knew what this sick fuck was capable of, and the way he was watching Kira had me a little concerned. I made the decision right then that the take down tomorrow night wouldn't be very pleasant for him.

Kira walked over to us and glanced at Caruso. He held up his empty glass and she gave him another Gin and tonic. Caruso winked at her and stumbled back over to the pool tables. She glanced at me. "Want another?" she asked. I nodded and she brought another Bud over, cracking the top and setting it in front of me. She leaned against the bar and took a breath.

"Been humpin' it tonight," I said with a grin.

"No shit," she said glancing at her watch. "It'll start to die down some. It's almost 1."

I looked around and saw that she was right. A lot of the people were starting to clear out. I chatted with Kira in between her waiting on the last of her customers. I can't swear to it, but I think she was flirting with me. I know that I was trying like hell to flirt with her. I'm a little rusty.

Caruso cruised back over to the bar.

"Get me another baby," he said clanking his glass on the bar. Kira turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, Johnny. Fresh out of Gin, looks like you've had enough anyway," Kira returned. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Caruso's body tensed up.

"Don't fucking tell me when I've had enough," he grumbled. I sat ready to make a move on him if he got out of hand.

"Oh, come on now, Caruso, don't get all nasty," Kira said flashing him a smile. "I'm just trying to help you out. You don't need a DUI."

"Let me worry about that. You just get me another drink," he slurred, winking at Kira and twitching his tongue at her. I had to fight to keep from laying him out on the spot.

"Gross," Kira said crinkling up her nose. "That's it Caruso. You're officially cut off."

"Why you little fucking whore," he ground out through clenched teeth. This was going to get ugly. I could see it coming. I eased around to face Caruso, waiting for him to make a move. He shot a glance at me and I kept my blank mask firmly in place.

"Can you believe this little slut? Shaking her ass around here and then trying to tell me that I can't have another drink. Who in the fuck does she think that she is? Someone needs to teach her some manners," he slurred throwing her a murderous glare.

"Hit the road Caruso," Kira said standing her ground. From my vantage point, I saw her 'peacemaker' within her reach. I had no doubt that she would pull it if necessary.

Caruso pushed away from the bar and grumbled, "I'll teach you something," he said as he stumbled away. I watched as he staggered out the door, and released a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Kira watched him leave also. She glanced over at me and shrugged.

"Well that went better than I thought," she said with a grin and walked back down to the other end of the bar.

I didn't like this situation. I had a sinking feeling that he might be waiting for Kira when she got off work. I had seen the photos. I didn't want to see her end up like that. The place was winding down pretty quickly and Kira called last call. I motioned for another beer and she handed me one. She leaned against the bar.

"Gotta be tough dealing with drunk assholes all of the time," I said.

"You get used to it," she said with a grin. "All of them aren't assholes. Just 99."

I let out a full laugh. I couldn't disagree. I worked as a bouncer many years ago. She was right. Kira flashed me a killer smile and headed back down to the end of the bar to cash out a few customers. I nursed my beer until I was the last one left in the bar. Kira was restocking the beer cooler. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"You gonna sit there and suck on that all night? You don't gotta go home but you can't stay here," she said laughing.

"Thought I would stick around while you close up if that is ok," I said polishing off my beer. I wanted to keep a close eye on her, especially after Caruso's comment earlier. I didn't trust that little shit as far as I could throw him. I could shadow her home, but this would just be much easier. Besides that I wanted the chance to talk to her some more.

"Don't make me have to kick your ass out of here," she said winking at me.

"Don't tease me," I returned. Kira let out a full laugh.

"You look like the type that would enjoy that. I could use the company while I close up," she said walking out from behind the bar and locking the door. She began to pick up the empty beer bottles and glasses from the scarred tables. "You from Trenton?" she called over her shoulder.

"No. I moved around a lot. I was an Army brat," I answered.

"Oh yeah? Where all have you lived?"

"Texas, California, Florida, Georgia, New York, and we were living in South Carolina when I joined the Corps."

"Marines?" she said raising her eyebrow, walking past me carrying the glasses behind the bar.

"Yeah. I was a Jarhead."

"Where do you work?" she asked, stacking the glasses in the sink.

"I work for a security company. What about you? You from Trenton?"

"I grew up in Boston. My Dad moved me and my brother here when I was 14."

"What about your Mom?" I asked.

"She ran off when I was six with our landlord at the time. It was just me, Dad and Chris from there on out."

"That sucks."

"Ah, not really. Dad was such a fucking lush I got to do whatever I wanted. It wasn't that bad. What about your folks?" she asked stacking the clean glasses on the shelves behind the bar.

"My Mom died about four years ago. My Dad still lives down in South Carolina."

"You close to him?"

"No."

"Got any brothers or sisters?"

"One sister. She lives close by."

"What about you? Close with your brother?" I asked.

"I live with him. Or should I say he lives with me. He's following in the old man's footsteps. He disappears for days at a time. That's fine with me. He can be a real bastard when he drinks," she said handing me another beer and cracking one for her self. She came around and had a seat on the stool next to me.

"That's not good."

"I can handle him. Not a big deal. I have to put up with worse here most of the time," she said taking a long pull off of her Bud. I watched her closely. My suspicions about her had been correct. She grew up a little rough, but she obviously had handled it well. "You married?" she asked suddenly.

I glanced over at her in surprise. "No. I was a long time ago. Divorced. How about you?"

"Hell no. Came close once. Close but no cigar," she said peeling the label off of her beer bottle.

"What happened?" Normally I wouldn't even ask. Normally I could give a rat's ass. But I like her and for some reason I wanted to know more about her.

"Couldn't tell you. One day it was good, the next it was shit," she let out a throaty laugh. "Story of my life."

"His loss," I said taking a long pull off of my beer.

"What happened with your wife?" she asked looking at me intently.

"One day it was good, the next it was shit," I said with a grin. Kira looked at me with a smirk and finished her beer.

"Why did you really want to stay tonight? Don't give me a bunch of shit that it's because of my sparkling personality either."

"But it's the truth," I said with a grin. I didn't want to tell he it was because of Caruso. That would just complicate things.

"Horseshit."

"Your not to good at this are you Kira?" I asked. Kira gave me a puzzled look.

"Not to good at what?"

"This whole flirting thing."

"Oh, is that what this is? Thanks for informing me," she said sarcastically. I laughed a full laugh.

"I'm a little rusty too," I chuckled.

"Well since we're flirting and getting all cozy, what's your last name?"

"Phillips. Yours?"

"O'Malley. Duh," she said with a smile. She stood and cleared both of our beer bottles off of the bar and chucked them in the trash. "As much as I would love to continue this, it's late and I'm tired. Gotta kick you outta here," she said walking over and grabbing the cash out of the cash box. She shoved it into her pocket and reached under the bar and pulled out a black motorcycle helmet and black Joe Rocket jacket. _Joe Rocket jackets are protective gear for riding. They are equipped with built in pads. I'm not allowed to ride without one, lol._

"That's not really safe," I said standing.

"What?"

"Walking around with all of that cash. What if you got mugged or something?" I asked, following her toward the door.

"Believe it or not Cal, I am capable of taking care of myself," she said throwing me a smile.

"I have no doubt. Just doesn't seem like a smart thing to do," I said following her out of the door, scanning the parking lot. There were a couple of cars still there. I didn't notice anyone in any of them. Kira locked the door and turned to face me. "Where did you park?" I asked.

"Around back," she said walking toward the side of the building. I followed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Walking you to your bike," I said smiling. I kept scanning the parking lot. Caruso was out there. I could feel it.

"Oh so was this like a date?" she said laughing.

"Nah, we'll get to that later."

"Cocky huh?" she said ducking down a dark alley.

"Nope. Confident." We walked through the alley and came to a bright blue Yamaha YZR 1000. "Serious bike," I commented. Kira flashed me a smile, her ice blue eyes twinkling with amusement as she pulled on her jacket.

"I like things that are big and powerful between my legs," she said pulling on her helmet.

"That's a lot to handle," I said grinning at her slowly.

"You'd be surprised at what I can handle. I'll see you around," she said firing up the bike. The engine roared to life. Kira revved it a few times, nodded her head at me and took off. I watched as she pulled out of the lot, and listened to her rip through the gears as I walked to my truck. I scanned the lot again, keeping a watch out for Caruso. No sign of him. I hopped up into my truck, still grinning and headed back to RangeMan.

Chapter 2 

We all gathered into the conference room at RangeMan to go over our plan for this evening. It was a pretty straightforward plan. I would go inside with Steph, and we would stage a little argument. She would then buddy up to Caruso, and with any luck have the little bastard outside in no time flat.

Lester and Bobby would be inside already, back by the pool tables keeping a close eye out. Hal, Tank and Ranger would be just outside ready for the take down. I would be Steph's 'wing man' if anything went wrong.

"Any questions?" Ranger asked standing. No one had any and we were dismissed. I was to pick up Steph and head on over to the bar at precisely 9pm. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 8. I headed down to the garage and hopped in my truck, heading over to Stephanie's apartment.

I arrived a short time later and prayed that she would be ready. You never know with Steph. I knocked on her door and she opened it within a moment dressed in her robe and removing hot rollers from her hair. "Hey Cal," she said walking back toward the bathroom. I nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "I'm almost ready," she called from the bathroom. I stood in the foyer and waited.

Steph emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later, dressed to kill. She was wearing a skin-tight black leather mini skirt, a barely there little black top, and knee high black leather boots. I had to smile. Caruso wasn't going to know what hit him. She grabbed her purse and smiled at me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's roll," she said following me out the door and locking up behind her. I opened the door to my truck and she climbed in. I hopped in and rolled over the engine. "So Ranger told me a little about this guy, anything else I should know?" she asked checking her makeup in the vanity mirror.

"He's a scum bag. Don't let him get you alone," I said handing her the file. She scanned over it.

"EEWWW, he's far from attractive," she said crinkling her nose. "Wow, you guys weren't kidding. This guy is scum."

"Yep," I replied. We rode in silence for the rest of the way. I pulled into the lot and noticed Ranger and Tank positioned over from us. I opened the glove box and handed Steph the wire. "You shouldn't need this, but just in case," I said. Steph nodded and I turned my head as she positioned the wire.

"Hey boys, can you hear me?" she asked. Tank flashed the headlights once. "So we are going to play the happy couple tonight huh?" she said with a grin. I chuckled.

"For a few moments anyway," I said climbing out of the truck. Steph hopped down and we walked toward the door.

"Ready?" I asked pausing to look down at her.

"Roger that," she said with a laugh. I placed my hand on the small of her back and we walked through the door.

There were quite a few people at the bar. I made eye contact with Kira and she smiled. Her icy gaze fell on Steph and I watched as the smile fell from her face. Steph wound her arm through mine and we made our way toward the end of the bar. I made eye contact with Lester and Bobby who were back at the pool tables. I spotted Caruso over near the jukebox.

Looked like everything was in place.

Steph and I settled onto two barstools. Kira glanced in my direction but didn't come over immediately as she usually did. "That's our guy by the jukebox," I whispered to Steph. She casually looked over at her shoulder and back to me. She nodded slightly. "When he comes over, you know what to do," I whispered. Steph nodded again.

Kira approached us. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. "Hi Kira," I said. She just looked at me.

"What'll it be?" she asked in a calm voice. Her eyes were blazing. I wonder what crawled up her ass? "Bud?" she asked. I nodded and she glanced over at Steph. "What about your _date_?" she said with contempt dripping from her voice.

"I'll have a Bud Light," Steph said smiling at her. Kira nodded and got our drinks. She plunked them down in front of us.

"$6.00," she said glaring at me. I threw a ten on the bar.

"Busy night huh?" I asked. She shrugged and took the ten and walked away. No change. Oh yeah, she's pissed about something.

"Oh you're in trouble," Steph whispered. I looked down at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Duh," she said nodding toward Kira.

"It's not like that," I said.

"Yeah, ok," she said with a grin. She turned to glance over her shoulder at Caruso. I watched him in the mirror over the bar. He was hitting on some skanky looking woman. She was trying to brush him off. Even the skanks didn't want anything to do with him. Caruso swaggered over to the bar. "Showtime," Steph whispered.

Caruso stepped up to the bar a few spaces down from us. I noticed his beady little eyes sweep over Steph and a creepy smile appeared on his face. He glanced at me and back at Steph.

"I didn't come here with you tonight so you could ignore me," Steph said huffily. I looked down at her.

"I didn't bring you here to listen to you nag me all night," I replied.

"Well if you don't want my company I am sure that someone else here will," Steph spat. She stood up and grabbed her beer.

"Good, go find someone else to nag," I said taking a long pull off of my beer, watching Caruso out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were glued on Steph. He wasn't the only one. Kira was shooting daggers at her as well.

"Fine," Steph said grabbing her purse. She turned to stalk over toward the jukebox, flashing Caruso a smile on the way. I watched as Caruso followed Steph with his eyes.

"Kira, get me another Gin and tonic," he called out, still keeping his eye on Steph. Kira looked over at me with her icy stare and fixed him another drink. Caruso swaggered over toward Steph. He took the bait, hook, line and sinker. I took another long pull off of my beer and watched them in the bar mirror.

Steph was laying it on thick. She was leaning into Caruso and smiling up at him. He was lapping it up. Pathetic bastard.

"You want another," Kira asked in a snippy tone.

"Rough night?" I asked looking at her.

"Looks like your _date_ had other plans," she said with smirk.

"Yeah well," I replied. Kira placed another beer in front of me with a clunk. "Pissy mood?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Was going good," she spat and turned to stalk to the other end of the bar. Was Steph right? Kira was acting very strange. Not at all like her. Damn she looked hot tonight too. She was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans that fit her like a glove. I pulled my gaze away from Kira and glanced back up into the mirror.

Steph was walking over toward the bar with Caruso. They walked right past me and took up residence down on the lower end of the bar. I kept my eye on Steph, as she got cozier with Caruso. I kept my eye on Kira too. She was staring Steph down with her wolf blue eyes.

"Get me another Gin and tonic Kira, and something for my friend," Caruso called, his gaze never leaving Steph. Steph smiled and leaned into him. Kira made his drink and cracked Steph another beer. She sat the drinks on the bar and practically dumped the Gin and tonic into Steph's lap.

"Oooppss," Kira said with a slight smile. Steph jumped up and tried to wipe the alcohol off of her skirt.

"Christ Kira," Caruso said glancing at her and back to Steph.

"Sorry," Kira said in a smartass tone and she glanced in my direction. She gave me a smirk and walked to the other end of the bar.

"Oh Johnny, my skirt is ruined," Steph whined. Caruso helped her wipe her skirt off and slid his hand up her thigh. I cringed as I watched this. Steph turned toward me and I saw a look of disgust pass across her face. It disappeared as quickly as it came and she replaced it with a saucy smile. She leaned in a whispered something in Caruso's ear. He pulled away and nodded to her, with a ferret like grin on his face. He threw some cash on the bar and they started toward the door.

I stood and looked over my shoulder. Santos and Brown were heading in the direction of the door. I glanced at Kira who was glaring at me as I followed them.

"No trouble," Kira called out. I nodded and followed them out the door. As I opened the door I heard Caruso yelp as Hal shoved him to the ground. Caruso was struggling and Tank placed his boot on the back of his neck, pinning him to the gravel parking lot.

"Johnny Caruso you are in violation of your bond agreement," Tank's voice boomed.

"You fucking bitch, you set me up!" Caruso ground out, his eyes pinning Steph. "You'll pay for this," he said in a vicious tone.

"No she won't," I said kicking him in the ribs. "That's for giving Kira shit last night,"

I said spitting on the ground next to his head.

"Easy Cal," Tank said with a grin. I nodded and turned back toward the door. Kira was standing there wide-eyed. She looked up at me and I saw hurt and then anger flash through her startling blue eyes. She turned on her heel and walked back inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Friend of yours?" Santos asked with a grin.

"Something like that," I answered.

"Oh shit," Brown said grinning. I glared at him. He threw up his hands. "All I know is that when Elle looks at me like that, I went and fucked up something."

"Yep, that look can only mean one thing and it ain't good," Santos agreed.

I looked over at Steph standing next to Ranger, watching Hal and Tank cart Caruso off toward an Expedition. I walked over to them.

"I don't think that your friend likes me to much," Steph said with a grin.

"Guess not," I answered.

"Worked out though. She gave me the perfect reason to get out of there. God, if he would have touched me again, I think I would have puked," she said with a shudder. Ranger wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go Babe," he said leading her over toward another Expedition.

"Tell Kira thank you," Steph called over her shoulder, giving me a finger wave. I nodded. Santos and Brown both gave me a snarky grin as they followed Steph and Ranger. I took a deep breath and started back inside the bar. The look that flashed across Kira's face had said it all. I had some explaining to do.

Kira glared at me as I approached the bar. "Get out," she said calmly. She looked anything but calm though. A flush was on her cheeks, and her light blue eyes were spitting fire.

"I need to explain," I said.

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I said go," she said pointing toward the door.

"Kira."

"Go," she said through clenched teeth. I could see her shaking with anger and with a nod of my head I turned and walked out the door. She needed to cool off some. I would give her some time and then talk to her.

I climbed up into my truck and waited. I glanced at the clock in the truck and saw that it was almost 2 am. I had been waiting for almost four hours. I watched as the last few people staggered out the door and Kira locked it behind them. Another 30 minutes later, Kira exited the bar. I hopped out of my truck and walked toward her.

"Kira, let me explain," I called. She whipped her head in my direction and began stalking away from me. I jogged over and caught up with her as she approached her bike. "It wasn't what you think," I said.

Kira shrugged at me and cast me a 'go to hell and die' kind of look. "You used me," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It wasn't like that."

"Bullshit. You came in here and got all friendly with me just so you could get Caruso. How could I have been so stupid?" she said in frustration.

"No. I came in here and spotted Caruso. I had no idea that he would be here. Yes, I came back to do some recon on him, but I like you. I wasn't using you to get to him. I really do like you a lot. Caruso was just a bonus," I said quietly.

Doubt shown in her eyes. I knew how it looked. I could see why she thought I had used her. Nothing could be further from the truth though.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating someone?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not. That was Stephanie, she helps us out at RangeMan."

"You work with her?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Kira nodded as if taking it all in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were after Caruso?"

I let out a sigh. "I didn't know how close you were with him. I couldn't risk blowing the take down."

"Why did you kick him?" she asked boring through me with her gaze.

"He deserved it," I snorted.

"As much as I agree with you, I don't need someone to fight my battles for me Cal."

"He raped and almost beat a prostitute to death, Kira. He made some comments last night that really put me on edge. I was worried about you. He's a fucking scumbag and I have no doubt that if he would have had his way, you would have been next. I just let him know that you were off limits to him. That's all," I finished.

Kira snorted and turned away from me. "Kira," I said reaching out and grasping her left arm lightly. Kira whimpered and pulled away. I was startled by her reaction. "What's wrong with your arm?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said tugging on her helmet. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Let me see," I said getting angrier by the moment. Kira shook her head and began pulling on her jacket. "What happened Kira? Tell me."

"Nothing. I'm not some fucking damsel in distress Cal. Give the knight in shining armor shit a rest," she spat. I reached out and took her hand. I pulled up her shirtsleeve. Rage shot through me. Ugly, purple, hand shaped bruises were all over her arm. I knew they weren't there the night before.

"Who did this to you Kira?" I asked as calmly as possible, trying like hell to keep my rage in check.

"Let go of me Cal," she said jerking her arm away from me.

"Kira, who hurt you?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"What you gonna go kick their ass too? Give it a rest Cal. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she spat as she climbed onto her bike. The engine roared to life and Kira sped off. I stood and watched as she ripped down the street.

"Fuck," I ground out as I walked back to my truck. Furious isn't even the word. If I ever found out who did that to her I would choke the life out of them, simple as that. Kira was a tough woman there was no doubt of that. The thought of someone actually doing that to her caused me to grind my teeth. She didn't deserve that. No woman does.

I climbed into my truck and headed back over to RangeMan, trying like hell to figure out a plan.

Chapter 3 Smut warning 

I awoke a little after 5 and headed down to the gym for a run. I was running on the treadmill when Hal came strolling in. He climbed onto the treadmill with a nod in my direction. I work closely with Hal. He doesn't say much and that is fine with me. We have an understanding. Guess that is why we get along so well.

I slowed to a jog, attempting to cool off. "Nice work with Caruso," Hal said, keeping his steady pace. I nodded but didn't say anything. "Everything work out ok?" he asked glancing over at me.

I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. I knew that he was asking about Kira. Everyone had witnessed the scene last night. Kira hadn't been very subtle in her displeasure with the whole situation. "Not so good," I answered.

"That sucks."

"Yep."

"She didn't sound to happy to see Steph," Hal said with a chuckle.

"Nope and that was just the half of it."

"So you seeing her?"

"Trying."

"How's that going?"

"Shitty. She was pretty pissed about the whole thing."

Hal didn't say anything, just nodded. "I can see that. You'll fix it though," he said with a grin, slowing to a jog.

"Maybe," I said walking out of the gym and up the steps to the 4th floor.

I hadn't slept much last night thinking about Kira. I was still seething with anger and I couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling to protect her. Not that I think Kira would let me. I was torn on if I should go over there today or not. I know Kira opens about 2 pm, but I didn't think that she would really want to talk to me. She seemed pretty pissed when she left last night.

I wanted to talk to her though. Actually I wanted to see her. Wasn't sure what I was going to say to her, but I still wanted to see her. I breezed through my day at RangeMan. Not much going on for some reason. All high bonds were caught up for the time being, so I worked the control station for the better part of the morning, and spent most of the afternoon running searches.

I got off around 3pm and decided to bite the bullet and go see Kira. I showered and changed clothes. As I headed down to the garage I ran into Steph coming up stairs. "Hey Cal," she said walking past me.

"Hey Steph."

"Oh, guess who I ran into today?" she said stopping and turning around to face me. I stopped.

"Who?"

"Your friend Kira."

I looked at her puzzled for a long moment. Where in the hell would Steph have seen Kira? They don't exactly move in the same circles. Steph looked at me and then continued.

"Yeah, I got a skip yesterday morning so I decided to go over and check it out. I knocked on the door and she answered. I was really surprised."

"Who was the skip?" I asked.

"Her brother. Christopher O'Malley. She said that she hadn't seen him in days and shut the door in my face. Real friendly girl you got there, Cal."

"What is he FTA on?"

"DUI and possession. I have to say I had the feeling that Kira was being less than truthful with me. Was she in an accident?" Steph asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Steph looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Well she was wearing a little tank top this morning and her whole left arm is bruised up pretty good," she said biting her lip. I ground my teeth.

"Her whole arm?" I said quietly. Steph nodded. "Fuck," I said under my breath. "Thanks Steph," I said turning and walking to my truck.

I didn't know that it was that bad last night. I rolled over the engine and did some deep breathing. I thought about everything that Steph had just told me, when I remembered something that Kira had told me the other night. She said that her brother was a mean bastard when he drank. Could he be stupid enough to do that to her? Would Kira be stupid enough to hide him?

I pulled into the parking lot of O'Malley's, but didn't see Kira's bike. I climbed out and walked inside, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. The place was empty except for the drunk Ramey that I had seen in there a couple of times.

My eyes locked with Kira's behind the bar. She was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt and jeans. I stalked over to the bar.

"Can I get you something?" Kira asked in a cool voice.

"No, just here for the company," I said having a seat on a barstool. I had decided on the way over here that I would play this cool. I had a feeling that if I backed Kira into a corner with questions she would come out fighting. Best to ease into that. "Didn't see your bike outside," I mentioned casually.

"Didn't ride it today. Supposed to rain," she said not looking at me and changing the channel on the TV.

"Sucks to ride in the rain."

"Yep."

An awkward silence fell upon us both. "So how's your arm?" I asked studying her closely. Kira turned her cool gaze upon me.

"Fine."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No."

I decided not to push the subject for now. Catch more flies with honey, my Grandma always used to say.

"So are you just going to sit here or do you want something to drink?" she said placing the remote behind the bar and turning toward me.

I took a deep breath. "Have dinner with me tonight," I said. A look of surprise swept across Kira's face and she blinked a few times.

"You're asking me out?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I can't believe after that bullshit last night that you have the balls to come in here and ask me on a date. Are you demented?"

"No. I really want to spend time with you."

Kira looked at me with a suspicious stare. I could see her weighing the options in her mind. "Fine," she said finally.

"Good. What time you closing tonight?"

"Six."

"I'll meet you here then," I said standing. Kira nodded and turned back to the TV. I walked out of the bar and went to get things set up for our date.

I arrived back at O'Malley's just before six pm. Everything was set up and in place. I was going to take Kira to one of my favorite places to eat, Big Jim's Barbeque, and then I would decide what to do from there. I walked into the bar and saw Kira closing up. She glanced up as I walked inside.

"I'll be done in a moment," she said finishing up behind the bar. I nodded. Within a few moments she was finished and grabbed a black leather jacket from behind the bar and walked around. "You want me to drive?" she asked.

"I'll drive," I said holding the door open for her. Kira killed the lights and locked the door. I scanned the parking lot as we walked to my truck. Can't be too careful. I noticed a gorgeous black 1968 Camaro sitting in the parking lot. Kira followed my gaze and smiled.

"Girl's can drive kick ass cars too you know," she said with a grin as I opened the door to my truck. I smiled at her and she climbed inside. I hopped behind the wheel and we took off. Kira was quiet on the way to the restaurant. We made idle chit chat about nothing in particular. I pulled into the parking lot and my cell phone rang. I glanced at the readout. Steph.

I flipped open my phone. "Yeah."

"Cal I need your help," Steph said franticly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have Chris O'Malley cornered and he shot at me four times. He's not messing around. I thought since you know his sister you should come. He's crazy!"

I threw a glance over at Kira and saw her watching me intently. Shit, I thought taking a deep breath. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm over on Addison. He's holed up in the house and won't come out. I knew she was lying to me," Steph said. I heard another shot being fired and Steph yelped. "Fucking hurry!" she said and disconnected. I snapped the phone shut and rolled over the engine.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"I'm really sorry Kira. Steph has a situation and she needs me to give her a hand. You can come along too if you want. Shouldn't take long if you come," I said pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward Addison Street.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked looking at me questioningly. There was no good way to tell her, so I decided to go with the straightforward approach.

"Steph has your brother cornered in your house and he is shooting at her. He's FTA, which you already know, and she called me for back-up."

Kira's eyes got wide and her face flushed. "You fucking asshole! I should have known when your shitty little friend came banging on my door this morning that all of this was just a set up! I can't fucking believe you! You fucking used me again! Let me out! NOW!"

"Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't know that your brother was FTA until a couple of hours ago. Maybe you can help talk him into turning himself in."

"I'm not going to help you take my brother to jail! Are you crazy? He will fucking kill me!" Kira yelled. I looked at her closely.

"Did he do that to your arm?" I asked in a deathly calm voice. Kira didn't say anything. She didn't have to. It was written all over her face.

"I love my brother. He has some problems but he is a good guy. He just got messed up with some shit. I'm not going to help you," she said staring at me. I could see that she was attempting to control her emotions.

"You're not helping him by hiding him," I said pulling out my cell phone. I hit speed dial 2 and got Ranger.

"Yo," he answered.

"What's your ETA to Steph?" I asked.

"Three minutes out. You on your way?"

"Yeah. I have Kira with me."

"Good," he said and disconnected. I turned the corner onto Addison Street and parked half way down the block from where Steph's green Honda CRV was. Steph was hunkered down behind it. Kira flung open the truck door.

"Kira wait!" I called, but she was already off and running. "Shit," I grumbled, pulling my Sig 9 from the small of my back and checking the clip. I took off after her. Kira ran up the front steps and tried to open the door.

"Chris!" she yelled. "Let me in!" I saw that a window downstairs was broken.

"You stupid bitch!" Chris screamed out the window. "You told them where I was. What did I tell you would happen if you told them?"

"Chris, it wasn't like that," Kira said. I saw his arm stick out of the window and point a gun at Kira. She stood stock-still. I didn't think. I just pulled my gun and fired. I hit him directly in the arm and he screamed, squeezing off a shot and dropping the gun. Kira dove off the porch into some bushes. I saw Ranger and Tank running up the street out of the corner of my eye.

"He's hit," I yelled and came out from behind Steph's CRV. Steph followed me with her .38 S&W drawn. Ranger bounded up the front steps and Tank took off around back. I ran to Kira. "Are you ok?" I asked pushing back the bushes. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my breath was coming in short gasps. Please let her be ok, I prayed silently.

Kira looked up at me with a dazed look on her face. I reached down gently and helped her to her feet. I looked her over to make sure that she wasn't hit. She didn't appear to be. I placed my hands on either side of her face. "Kira, talk to me baby. Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"He shot at me," she said her voice barely above a whisper. I could see tears forming in her icy blue eyes. I pulled her to my chest and held her close to me. Silent sobs racked through her body, and anger coursed through mine. I heard a scuffle behind me and saw Ranger and Tank hauling Chris outside.

The resemblance between Chris and Kira was startling. They had the same black hair and the same wolf blue eyes. He was bleeding profusely from his right forearm and he looked over at me and spat on the ground. I released Kira and took a step towards him.

"You'll pay for this Kira," he said staring directly at her. Kira stood close to me and I could sense her shaking beside me. "You ratted me out. The other night is just a taste of what you got coming to you," he said glaring at her.

"Don't think so," I said stepping forward and connecting my fist with his jaw. Chris' head rocked back on his shoulders and Ranger shot me a look. I heard sirens in the distance and knew that Trenton's finest were on their way.

"Cal, no!" I heard Kira scream.

"Don't do it, Cal," Ranger warned.

"If you ever touch her again I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?" I asked staring Chris straight in the eye. O'Malley spit in my face and I lost it. I grabbed him out of Tank and Ranger's grasp and slammed him against the house. I drilled my knee up into his stomach and his breath came out in a whoosh. I brought my knee up and connected with his chin, rocking him back against the house. Before I could pick him up and beat him to a pulp, I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Not now," Ranger said quietly. "He deserves it but not now."

Three black and whites screeched to a stop in front of the house. I looked down at O'Malley laying on the porch, his breath coming in gasps.

"You even look at her again and this is just a taste of what's coming to you, got that you piece of shit?" I said quietly. Tank hoisted him up to his feet and hauled him down the steps to the ambulance parked out front. I turned at looked over at Kira. She was standing there with tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Steph was trying to comfort her but Kira pushed her away.

"This is your fault," she hissed at Steph. I took three steps and closed the distance between us. "Don't," she said placing her hand against my chest. I stopped and looked down at her. "Just don't," she said with a sniff.

"Kira," I said softly. She shook her head and took a step back. She had leaves stuck in her hair, and her eyes were read rimmed. She looked so fragile, and it took everything that I had in me to not grab her and hold her.

"Why is it every time I get a call about a shoot out you are somehow involved?" I heard over my shoulder. Morelli was walking up frowning at Steph.

"Can it Joe," Steph spat. I saw Ranger watching from over by the ambulance. This was going to turn ugly quick. Honestly, I didn't care. All I could worry about was Kira right now.

"You and the A-team can't just go around shoot shit up," Morelli said running his fingers through his hair. He pinned me with his gaze. "Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. My first response was to tell him to fuck off, but I bit my tongue. I nodded tightly in response and turned back to Kira.

"I'm going to go take care of this shit, ok? Stay close to Steph," I said picking a leaf out of her hair. She looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. She still seemed to be in shock that her brother had actually taken a shot at her. Not that I could blame her. It's hard when family turns on you.

Ranger walked over and stood beside me while I told Morelli everything, leaving out that part about me giving O'Malley a taste of his own medicine. Morelli moved over to begin to question Kira. She gave him mechanical answers. She sounded like a robot, repeating everything that I had just said.

"Is this your house?" Morelli asked her.

"Yes."

"Do you have somewhere else to stay tonight? This is a crime scene and they guys are going to have to process everything," Morelli told her. Kira just looked at him.

"I'll take care of her," I said automatically. Kira looked over at me in surprise. Morelli nodded and walked back over to the other black and whites. I moved over and slipped my arm around Kira's shoulders. I looked up at Ranger. "The 4th floor?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled Kira over toward my truck. Kira moved slowly, as if still in shock. We walked past the ambulance and she looked over at her brother in the back. The EMT's were working on his arm and Tank was standing guard.

Chris gave her a murderous glare. "We're family Kira. You don't rat out family," he said in a venomous voice.

"I didn't Chris," she said stopping, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't say anything."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her and I felt her tense up beside me. "I'll be seeing you soon," he said as he turned his gaze toward me. "You too."

"Looking forward to it," I said and pulled Kira toward my truck. Just then the sky opened up and a downpour followed. I shuffled Kira up into my truck and dashed around the other side. I started the truck and headed back to RangeMan. We rode for a few moments in silence. "You ok?" I asked glancing over at her.

"No," she said. She was shaking slightly and I reached down and turned the heat on. She was soaked. Hell we both were.

"I'm sorry Kira. I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

Kira didn't say anything just stared out the window. We were almost to Haywood when she began to speak.

"He wasn't always like that you know. It has just been in the past few years that it has gotten really bad. After my Dad died it was just the two of us. He's my little brother and I have always tried to protect him. He has other plans though. He got mixed up with a bad bunch of people, drinking all of the time, but the drugs were the final straw. I told him I didn't want that shit in my house. He disappeared for a few days and I didn't hear from him. He showed up the other night, all strung out and told me that he had gotten arrested and he skipped out on his bond. What was I supposed to do? Turn him in? He's my brother Cal. He's the only family that I have left," she said turning in the seat to look at me.

"He tried to kill you Kira," I said gently as I pulled into the RangeMan garage.

"Don't you think that I know that? Christ! It's the drugs Cal, I swear. He would have never done anything like that if it wasn't for the drugs," she said. Her lower lip was trembling.

"Was he high when he did that your arm?" I asked through clenched teeth. Kira didn't say anything she just stared out the window. I parked and climbed out. Kira hopped out too.

"Where are we?" she asked as I guided her toward the elevator.

"We are at RangeMan. I live and work here. I have an apartment on the 4th floor," I said pressing the button on the elevator. I flipped open my cell and dialed the 5th floor. Lester answered. "Yo, I got a visitor," I said.

"Gotcha on camera. Everything ok? We got Steph's distress call but Ranger hasn't checked in," he replied.

"It's good. She'll be here a while," I said. Lester let out a booming laugh.

"Guess you patched shit up from the other night," he said with a chuckle. I didn't answer and disconnected. Kira was looking at me questioningly.

"This is a secure building. You have to have clearance to enter," I explained. I pressed the button for the 4th floor and we rode up in silence. I reached down and took Kira's hand gently and pulled her behind me toward my apartment. I opened the door and she walked inside.

My apartment isn't that big, but it's a place to crash. Everything is pretty much standard RangeMan furnished, but I had added a few touches of my own. Kira stood in my living room and looked around. Her gaze swept over the massive plasma screen and she turned to look over toward the kitchen.

"This is a nice place," she said quietly.

"Thanks. If you want to take a shower and get warmed up the bathroom is in here," I said walking over to my bedroom. Kira followed taking everything in. I opened the door and Kira stepped inside the bathroom. She looked at the massive stone and glass shower and her eye fell upon the whirlpool tub. "Everything you need is in here. If you need anything, I will be just outside. I'm going to go and find you some dry clothes," I said smiling at her. I turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Cal," she said softly. I stopped and turned toward her. She looked up at me with her icy blue eyes and I felt a shiver slip down my spine. She just has a way of looking right through you. Kira walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. "Thank you," she said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her close to me.

"No need to thank me," I said and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and looked up at me. My gaze settled on her full lips, but I held back. She wasn't in any condition to be mauled right now, and that was the only thought running through my head at the moment. Kira leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly against mine.

A bolt of electricity shot through me from just the smallest touch of her lips. I kissed her back, slowly at first, and pulled her tighter against me. Kira gently traced my lower lip with her tongue. I groaned and thrust my tongue deep inside of her mouth. Kira whimpered and pressed herself against me tighter. I could feel her hard nipples straining against my chest and I fought to keep my control. What I wanted to do to her and what I should were two separate things, but I just didn't think that she was in and condition for me to act on the thoughts running through my head.

The kiss deepened for a moment and I pulled away before it got out of hand. I looked down at her and saw the confusion in her blue eyes. She looked up at me and blinked a few times as if to get her bearings. I smiled down at her and released her.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," I said stepping away. Kira nodded at me and I shut the bathroom door. I took a deep breath and attempted to get my massive hard on to go away. I walked into the living room and dialed Ella. I explained what I needed and asked if Steph had any uniforms around that Kira could borrow. Ella said that she would be right down.

I walked back into my bedroom and heard the tub filling up. I quickly changed into dry clothes and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Ella standing there. "I have a change of clothes for your friend," she said with a broad smile.

"Thank you Ella."

"If they don't fit, let me know. I would be more than happy to go out and get her something to wear," she said with a nod as she turned and walked back down the hall. I shut the door and looked down at the clothes. They were the standard RangeMan uniform, black cargos and a black RangeMan shirt.

I walked back into the bedroom and tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "I have some dry clothes for you," I called through the door. "I'll set them on the bed. If you need anything just let me know."

"Ok," Kira called back.

I placed the clothes on the bed and walked back into the living room. I sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV. I didn't really feel like watching TV, but I needed something to keep my mind occupied. I needed something to keep from thinking about Kira being naked in the next room. I glanced at my watch and saw that almost an hour had passed since she hopped into the tub. Good, she needed to relax.

My stomach growled, reminding me that we didn't get to have dinner and I realized I was starving. I don't cook much and I doubt there is any food here. Hell, I don't really spend anytime here. I got up and was rummaging around the kitchen when I heard a door shut behind me.

I turned and saw Kira standing in the living room. Steph's clothes were a little tight on her and she looked up at me and gave me a tight smile. The bruises on her arm were fading into a sickly yellowy green. "You hungry?" I asked turning back around, concentrating on anything but her nipples straining against the fabric of the t-shirt.

"I could eat," she said approaching me.

"Well, I really don't have much food here. I'm hardly here. I could make us a sandwich, or I could order something. We could go out if you want, but I thought that you might want to stay in," I said turning to look at her. Kira was standing about five steps from me.

"I'd rather stay in," she said quietly. I nodded and pulled out the bread to make sandwiches.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," I said opening the fridge. I felt like I was moving on eggshells around her. It just seemed so strange to have her here in my apartment. Kira was leaning against the counter watching me. I glanced her out of the corner of my eye as I began to make a couple of sandwiches.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly. I looked over at her and noticed that she was studying me intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. Why are you going to all of this trouble?"

"I'm not going to any trouble. Look, Kira, I know that I don't know you very well, but I am trying to change that. You needed a place to stay tonight. I thought it should be with me," I said giving her a slight grin. Kira didn't say anything. She just looked at me. "And besides that what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you in the street."

Kira snorted and smiled. "Boyfriend? I haven't had one of those since I was 16," she said with a small laugh. "I think that we are both to old to have boyfriends and girlfriends," she said walking to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers out. We sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Yeah, your probably right," I said taking a long pull off of my beer. "So what do you want to call it?" I said with a smile.

Kira laughed. "Let's just go with friends," she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

Friends. Huh, the thoughts and feelings that I had about Kira were way more than friendly. "Fine. Friends, for now," I said with a grin. Kira raised her eyebrows and was fighting a smile. She nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. "Have you always had a chip on your shoulder the size of Texas?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it a chip," she said with a shrug. "More like survival."

"Survival?"

"Yeah. I had to be tough growing up. Guess it just kind of stuck."

I nodded and we finished our sandwiches in silence. "How old are you Kira?" I asked. Kira looked at me in surprise.

"28. Since we are back to asking questions, how old are you?" she asked.

"32," I answered as I cleared our plates from the bar. I placed the plates into the sink and I felt Kira behind me.

She slipped her hands around my waist and pressed herself against my back. My temperature rose 20 degrees just at her nearness. I swallowed hard and turned to face her. Kira looked up at me with her light blue eyes, twinkling with mischief. I brought my hands up to cup either side of her face and leaned in slowly. Kira closed the distance between us and pressed her lips against mine.

I kissed her lightly and traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She pulled my lower lip in between her teeth and sucked. She ran her hands under my shirt and circled my nipples with her fingertips. I sucked in a breath at the touch. My heart was pounding and I was aching I wanted her so badly. Kira pulled away and looked up at me. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. I have to take this slow, I reminded myself. She's been through a lot.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, both eye lids, and placed light kisses across her cheek. I buried my face into the side of her neck, breathing in her fresh cool scent. I kissed her neck lightly and felt her shudder against me. I ran my hands up her back, stroking her gently.

Kira reached down and pulled my shirt up. I released her and pulled it off in one quick motion. She leaned forward and licked up my stomach slowly. Her eyes never leaving mine. My cock throbbed, and I took a deep breath, once again reminding myself that I needed to take it slow. She circled my nipple with her tongue and nipped it lightly. I captured her face in between my hands and kissed her lightly, slowly stroking my tongue inside of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and scratched her nails down my back. I had to suppress a moan.

"I won't break Cal," Kira said pulling away slightly breathless. I looked into her eyes and saw them turn a shade darker. Kira gave me a wicked little grin that was my undoing. The thin thread of control that I was holding onto snapped.

I grabbed Kira and pulled her against me hard, her small frame molding perfectly against me. I crushed my lips against hers, sucking on her tongue. I reached down and grasped her tight little ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I turned, sitting her on the counter. I tugged her tight little t-shirt off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and my breath caught at the site. Kira laughed a wicked little laugh and pulled me closer to her.

I caught her lips with mine and she reached down trying to unfasten my cargos. I stepped back and unfastened them, pushing them down in one quick swoop, finally freeing my throbbing erection. Kira glanced down at me and smiled. She slipped off of the counter and grasped me in her hand. I sucked in breath as she stroked me from base to tip. She nipped and sucked across my chest and slowly licked down my stomach.

She sunk down to her knees and looked up at me, giving me a devilish little grin. She circled the head with her tongue and my knees buckled. I placed my hands on the counter and leaned towards her. Her hot little mouth took my length inside, sucking and licking. I felt a shudder sweep through me as she reached up and grasped my balls, massaging them in her palm. Her other hand griped the base of my cock, working in time with her mouth.

Kira increased the suction and I thought that I was going to die. The sensations were to great, and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck, Kira," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"In a minute," she mumbled.

"I'm not gonna…."

"I know," she said and squeezed the base of my cock, sucking harder. My release came hard and fast but Kira didn't let up. She licked the length of my cock and smiled up at me.

I reached down, grasping under her arms and pulled her to her feet. I crushed her lips to mine and quickly unfastened her cargos. I pushed them down over her hips. Kira kicked them aside and I cupped her ass with my hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked into the living room. Kira was licking and nipping on my shoulder.

"Here," she said breathlessly. I looked at her and pressed her against the wall. I leaned down and took her rock hard nipple in my mouth, sucking hard. Kira moaned and threw her head back, arching against me. I suppressed a groan as her fingernails raked down my back. "Fuck me now," she whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

I pressed my cock against her hot, slick opening. My breath was coming in gasps as I eased inside of her slowly. Kira thrust her hips forward, impaling herself upon me, enveloping me like a hot velvet glove. I locked eyes with her and she moved her hips in a circular motion, grinding down upon me. Her legs clenched my hips tighter against her, and I thrust into her slowly. Kira sucked on my earlobe, nipping it lightly and I groaned, thrusting up inside of her harder.

Kira whimpered and moved against me. I sped up my thrusts, burying myself deep inside of her.

"Oh God yes," she said huskily as I pounded into her harder. "Harder," she said digging her nails and heels into my back. I grasped her hips in my hands and pulled them down upon me hard. Kira cried out as she bit down on my shoulder as I felt her begin to tighten down on my cock. I sped up my thrusts until our bodies were slapping together, and I bit down where her shoulder meets her neck. Kira exploded and screamed out my name as the orgasm washed over her.

I pulled away and looked down at her flushed face. God what this woman does to me, I thought as she leaned forward, thrusting her tongue inside of my mouth. She nipped at my lower lip and ground her hips against me, clenching her inner muscles down on my like a vise. I moved my hand in between our bodies and brushed my thumb across her swollen clit. Kira made this sexy whimpering noise in the back of her throat and my eyes locked with her startling blue ones. Her breath was coming in short gasps and she cried out as her body convulsed against mine.

I buried my face into the side of her neck and pounded up into her a couple more times before I exploded. Lights danced behind my eyes as my body shuddered. I leaned against Kira, pressing her back against the wall. Her breathing was ragged and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pressing her self against me tightly.

I slowly slipped out of her and she slid down the front of me. Standing before me, she leaned up and kissed me lightly. I looked down at her. Kira's face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling. I had never seen anyone so beautiful.

I knew that after this, I would never be the same.

**Chapter 4 Smut warning**

My internal alarm clock went off at exactly 0445. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Kira lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. She was curled up facing me, her hand resting on my chest. I rolled over to my right side and pulled her closer to me. She grumbled in protest but quickly snuggled against me with a contented sigh.

After she had finally fallen asleep last night, I had lain awake and watched her deep even breathing. She had been amazing. Shit, she was amazing. I have never been with another woman that makes me feel that way that she does. Kira pressed herself closer to me and shivered. I pulled the covers up over her and settled back, listening to the rain beating against the windows.

This just seemed right. It just seemed like a natural thing to wake up next to her. To have her here in my apartment and it scared the shit out of me. Every since Teresa and I split five years ago, I haven't been with that many women. Santos says that they are afraid of me. Kira sure as hell wasn't. She seemed to be able to look past what everyone else sees and see me for who I am. She wasn't too quick to let anyone see the real her though. I had caught a glimpse of the real Kira last night and I liked what I saw.

On the outside she was a rough and tumble kind of woman, but on the inside there is a lot more to her than anyone knows about. We had talked last night and she told me about growing up with her Dad and brother. She expressed some concern for what Chris would do when he got out, but I was able to sooth her by explaining that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I meant that too. I knew that I would do whatever I had to do to protect her. Whether she wanted me to or not.

I found myself opening up to her and telling her all kinds of things. She was easy to talk to and I didn't get the feeling that she looked down on me for some of the things that I have done. I was stroking Kira's back when I felt her move against me. I looked down and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking. She pulled away from me.

"Oh," she said. I looked at her and smiled. "I forgot where I was at," she said sheepishly.

"Come back. It's still early," I said pulling her close to me. Kira settled back against me hesitantly. "I don't bite," I said with a wolf like grin.

"Yes you do," she said with a small laugh and laid her head in the crook of my arm. I wrapped my other arm around her small waist and pulled her flush to me, her limbs intertwining with mine. She let out a contented sigh and I smiled. "Mmm the rain sounds so nice," she said stifling a yawn. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep," I said quietly, stroking her back gently.

"How long have you been awake?" she mumbled against my chest.

"A while."

"What time is it?" she said yawning. I glanced at the clock next to the bed.

"Just after 5," I said kissing her hair. Kira didn't say anything for a long moment. I thought that she had drifted back off to sleep. I kept stroking her back, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin beneath my hands.

"This is a little strange don't you think?" she asked suddenly.

"What's that?"

"This. Us. All of this."

I smiled against her hair. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," I said with a chuckle. Kira looked up at me and grinned just before she pinched me.

"I'm trying to be serious here," she said fighting a smile.

"Me too," I said rolling her over and pinning her on the bed.

"This is usually the part where I get up and leave," she said looking up at me. Her icy blue eyes boring into mine. I shook my head slowly.

"Not this time," I said leaning down and kissing her lightly. "I brought you here so I am pretty sure that you have to stay until I say so," I said against her lips.

"Plannin' on keeping me here as your sex slave?" she asked teasingly.

"Works for me," I said kissing down her neck. Kira arched against me and ran her hands up my back, scraping lightly with her fingernails. I felt a shudder slip up my spine from her touch. Damn this woman. She can turn me inside out with just a look. One kiss from her and I am grinning like a fool.

I kissed down her chest lightly and slowly began to suckle on her nipple. Kira ran her hands up over my head and back down, making that sexy ass whimpering noise in the back of her throat. Christ when she does that it's all I can do to keep it together. I kissed across her chest to her other breast, tweaking her nipple as I made my way across. Kira was writhing under me, grasping the sheets in her hands.

She pushed against my shoulders and I lifted my head. I looked up at her and she gave me a devilish smile. She pushed me so that I rolled off of her and she moved to straddle my waist. She kissed and licked across my chest, stopping to nip both of my nipples. I took a shuddering breath. Kira sat up and ground back against my world record erection. I groaned and grasped her hips.

"What if I don't want to be the sex slave? What if I want you to be mine?" she asked as she grasped my cock in her hand and guided it toward her opening. She squeezed the base and sat down slowly, taking only part of me inside of her. I felt my legs quivering as she slipped up and grasped me tighter. "Think you're up for that?" she asked staring down at me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling.

"What do you think?" I asked, bucking my hips up and slipping inside of her a little more.

"I think you can handle it," she said with a wicked little smile. She removed her hand and sat down on me hard, taking me completely inside of her. My breath caught and she cried out as she ground her hips in a circular motion.

She began to move her hips, slowly at first and then faster. I bit my lower lip and thrust up into her, trying like hell to keep my control. Christ this woman will be the death of me, I thought as she sat down upon me hard. She sat up straight and I brought my knees up for her to lean back on. I pulled on her knees until her legs were extended straight out and I sat up, grasping her hips in my hands.

Kira moaned and made that sexy whimper again as I moved her up and down on my throbbing length. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pulled her down on me again and again. I was grinding my teeth to keep from slipping over the edge, when I felt her body began to tighten. I sped up my thrusts and pulled her down upon me harder.

Kira threw her head back and I leaned forward, nipping at her left nipple. I felt her fingernails score my back and she cried out my name as her inner muscles clamped down on me. My mouth and hands were everywhere. It was like I couldn't get enough of her. Her taste. Her scent. I licked up her neck slowly, smiling at the gooseflesh that appeared. I took her earlobe into my mouth and sucked. She whimpered and wrapped her legs tighter around me.

I felt her body begin to quake, and I thrust up into her for the final time. My whole body shook at the force of my release. I had never felt anything like it before. Kira was panting hard and she placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled her over. I stared down at her and felt something tug inside of me. I didn't want this to end. I didn't want to ever leave. I just wanted to stay right here, just like this.

Kira smiled up at me and I leaned down, kissing her lightly. I slipped out of her and rolled to her side. I pulled her close to me and nuzzled her neck. I couldn't stop touching her. I felt like I was trying to memorize her body. Burn the image into my brain. Kira moaned and snuggled her head under my chin.

"Morning wood, can't beat it," she said with something distinctly like a giggle, and I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed her hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said with a chuckle. Kira rolled over so that her back was to my front and within a few moments her breathing was deep and even.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 0700. I slipped out of bed begrudgingly, and walked into the bedroom. Kira's clothes from last night were hanging over the shower door drying. I glanced at her bra and panties hanging there. Normally something like that would freak me out a little bit. Surprisingly it didn't bother me in the least, and it boggled my mind at how natural it seemed to have her things here.

I climbed into the shower thinking about her brother. I needed to do some checking and see if he had been bonded out. We needed to keep a close eye on him. I had a feeling that we hadn't seen the last of him. If what Kira said was true, then maybe there was hope for him yet. Rehab, counseling or something. I know how much he means to Kira, and I knew that she would do anything to help him. I just hoped that it wasn't to late for that.

I climbed out of the shower and walked back into my bedroom. Kira was sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked so innocent, but the thoughts of last night and this morning popped into my head and I smiled. Shit, she's anything but innocent. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I need to go and pick up my car," she said with a yawn. I nodded and pulled some clothes out of the closet.

"We'll have breakfast and I'll take you to pick up your car," I said pulling on my boxers and a pair of jeans. "You opening the bar today?"

"No, closed on Mondays," she said rolling out of bed. I watched as she padded toward the bathroom completely naked, and felt my groin stir. I looked away before I grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. I heard the shower start and I walked into the living room. I grabbed my cell and dialed the 5th floor.

"'Sup Cal?" Bobby answered.

"Yo Brown. I was wondering if you could check on something for me?"

"What's that?"

"I need to see if Christopher O'Malley got bonded out last night?" I said having a seat on the sofa. I heard Bobby pecking on the keyboard and waited.

"Yeah. Vinnie bonded him out this morning."

"Who posted the bond?"

"You'd have to ask Vinnie."

"Thanks man."

"Yo Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"So did you patch shit up with Kira?" Brown said with a chuckle.

"Asshole," I said with a grin and disconnected. Obviously he had been talking to Santos, and I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it. Those fuckers were always busting my balls about something. I looked up as Kira padded into the living room wearing her clothes from last night. She sat down beside me on the sofa, and pulled on her shoes.

"Your brother made bond," I said. She looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Who posted it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to do some checking."

Kira nodded but didn't say anything. She stood and I followed. "Let's get some breakfast," I said grabbing my jacket. Kira slipped on her leather jacket and followed me out the door. "He might come back to your house," I said as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, he probably will," she answered biting her lip.

My cell phone chirped confirming a text message and I looked down at the screen. I flipped it open. It was from Brown. _Smoochie, Smoochie. _ Christ, doesn't he have anything better to do, I thought. I looked up at the security camera and flipped it off as we exited the elevator. "I think that I should stay with you tonight," I said as I beeped open my truck and opened the door for Kira.

"Why?" she asked looking up at me.

"Just in case he does show up."

"I can handle him Cal. Just because I spent last night here doesn't mean that you can pull that macho caveman bullshit on me. I don't need you to protect me. He's my brother," she said glaring at me.

"Yeah, and he tried to shoot you yesterday," I said closing the door. I walked around to the other side of my truck and hopped in.

"You don't understand," she said quietly.

"I think that I do," I said rolling over the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"No you don't. He wouldn't have ever done that if it weren't for…" she started and then broke off. I glanced over at her. A look crossed her face. "Son of a bitch, he wouldn't," she said quietly.

"Wouldn't what?" I asked.

"We need to find out who posted that bond, like right now," she said slightly frantic.

"Why? What's up?"

Kira looked at me and paled. "Chris is part owner of the bar," she said. I looked at her slightly puzzled. "He doesn't have a pot to piss in. If he posted it himself, I'd bet my bike that he used his share of the bar."

"Shit," I said pulling out my cell phone. I dialed the bonds office and Connie answered. "This is Cal with RangeMan. Can you tell me who posted bond for a Christopher O'Malley this morning?" I asked.

"Just a second," Connie said. I heard her shuffling around. "Here it is. He posted it himself. Put up his business for collateral."

"Fuck," I said under my breath. I looked over at Kira who had a startled look on her face. "Thanks Connie," I said and disconnected.

"That bastard," Kira whispered. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I have to find him. If he fucking skips I'll loose it. SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled stomping her foot on the floorboard.

"Calm down, we'll find him," I said.

"You don't understand. If he doesn't want to be found he won't. I busted my ass to keep that place up and going. I'm not going to loose it because he fucked up," she said letting out a long breath.

"Let's have breakfast and we will come up with a plan, ok?" I said pulling into the Silver Dollar Diner. Kira nodded and hopped out of the truck. We made our way inside and sat down. Kira ordered coffee and scrambled eggs. I ordered a stack of pancakes. Neither of us said much, we were both wondering about her brother. When our food arrived we both tore into it. I glanced up at Kira and grinned.

"What, I was hungry," she said smiling. "I worked up quite an appetite last night and this morning."

"Yeah, you should probably keep your strength up," I said with a chuckle. Kira rolled her eyes and smiled. The conversation turned back to more serious matters. "Do you have any idea where he hangs out?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Not really. I know that he has a 'friend' by the name of Chucky Morrison. Where he lives, I don't know," she said with a sigh. I could see the lines of worry etched on her face. I knew that O'Malley's was Kira's only means of income, and loosing it would be devastating for her.

"Does Chris have much to do with the bar?" I asked. Kira shook her head.

"No," she snorted. "When I first took it over, he was around some, helping out. We had a couple little problems. That is why I take all of the cash home every night, if you catch my drift."

"He stole money?"

"More than once," she said with a sigh. "He's a kid, Cal. A stupid kid."

"How old is he?"

"25."

"Old enough to know better," I grumbled. I felt really bad for her all of a sudden. She looked tired, and worried. I knew that this was weighing heavy on her mind. "I'll drop you off to pick up your car and then I will do some recon. Find out what I can. We need to find out when his court date is. If we can keep tabs on him, we can make sure that he gets to court. That way the bond isn't revoked, and you don't loose the bar," I said motioning for the waitress.

She came over and dropped the check. I threw a couple of bills on the table and stood. Kira followed me out the door and climbed up into the truck. I rolled over the engine and pulled out of the lot, heading towards the bar. Kira was quiet almost the whole way. She seemed to be lost in thought. We pulled into the parking lot and I parked next to her Camero. Kira turned and looked at me.

"Tell me again why you are helping me?" she asked quietly. I looked into her icy blue eyes and grinned.

"'Cause I like you," I answered simply. I reached across the console and slid my hand up the side of her face. "Don't worry about this shit, Kira. We will find him. I promise."

Kira looked at me for a long moment. "You seem so sure."

"It's what I do. I find people," I said quietly. I leaned over and kissed her lightly. Kira kissed me back and leaned against me. I broke the kiss before it got out of hand, or I would be fucking her right here in the truck. Kira gave me a sly little smile that told me her thoughts were moving along the same track as mine. "I'll come by your house after I check a few things out," I said.

"Not working today?" she asked.

"No," I answered. Kira nodded and hopped out of the truck.

"I'll see you later," she said giving me a smile and unlocked her Camero. I watched as she climbed in and the engine rumbled to life. I watched as Kira pulled out of the parking lot. I threw the truck into gear and headed over to the bonds office.

**Chapter 5-**

I left the bonds office after finding out that Chris's court date was set for September 28th. Just under 2-weeks away. I headed back over to RangeMan to do a preliminary search on him. Known associates, criminal history etc. I needed to know what we were dealing with other than a strung out kid. I ran a search on Chucky Morrison and got an address. That would be one of the first places I would check out.

I took the elevator to the 5th floor and exited. The control room was quiet as usual. I nodded to Brown, behind the control station. He grinned at me and nudged Ram on the shoulder. They both turned and made kissy faces at me. I frowned, flipped them off and walked to my cubical.

I booted up my computer and ran a search for Christopher O'Malley. There was quite a bit of info. Looks like he wasn't exactly a boy scout. B&E, assault, possession, drunk and disorderly, and the list went on. Mostly petty stuff. I looked up as Tank walked over to my cubical.

"Yo," he said leaning against the side.

"Hey," I answered, taking my eyes off the screen.

"Thought you were off?" he asked.

"I am. Just running a search on O'Malley," I said clicking print.

"What's going on with the little prick now?" he asked. I explained about him posting bond and using Kira's business. Tank shook his head slowly. "That doesn't sound good," he said in a low voice.

"No. We need to locate him and keep an eye on him. I have a feeling that he will try to get back at Kira for last night. I'm staying over there tonight in case he shows up," I said taking the papers out of the printer.

"What's she to you?" he asked looking at me intently. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Friends, I guess."

"You're going to an awful lot of trouble for a friend," he said grinning down at me.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. Tank's laughter boomed and he clapped me on the shoulder.

"You need anything let us know," he said nodding and walking off. I gathered up all of my info and headed over to the address I had dug up for Chucky Morrison. He lived just off of Comstock, in a VERY shitty neighborhood. I did a drive-by and it looked like there wasn't anyone home. I parked half way down the block and set up surveillance.

Three hours later and still no sign of anyone, not a huge surprise. It would have been to damn easy to have spotted O'Malley on the first shot. I sighed and put the truck into gear. I headed over toward Kira's house.

Kira's house is a small house on Addison. It's not in the best neighborhood. I parked on the street and walked up to the door. I knocked twice and waited for a moment. I heard Kira unbolt the door. "Any luck?" she asked stepping aside for me to enter.

"No. I've been sitting on Morrison's house for the past three hours," I said walking through the door and looking around. Her house of sparsely furnished, but nice. "Have you heard from him?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Not yet," she said walking into the small living room. I followed her. Kira plopped down on the sofa and studied some ledgers on the coffee table. I sat down next to her. "Give me a second," she said sticking the pen in her mouth and punching some figures on a calculator sitting next to her.

As Kira finished up the books for the bar, I looked around the small living room. I looked over at the large flat panel TV in the corner and had to grin. A woman after my own heart, I thought with a laugh. Kira finished up and shut the book in front of her. "So I've been thinking," she said sitting back on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"I think that I need to go about my daily routine. If I change it and he is watching me, he will know that something is up. I know he made some threats, but I don't think that he would ever follow up on them. We aren't going to be able to find him. I need for him to come to me, and he will eventually. He always does," she said with a sigh.

"I agree with keeping your routine as always. I'm going to be staying here though. I don't want you alone if he does come back," I said looking over at her.

"He won't come if he sees you here," she said. I thought about that for a moment. What she said had merit. If Chris thought that something was up he wouldn't show himself.

"Fine. We'll work something out. I'm pretty good at not being seen," I said with a grin. Kira let out a full laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you don't exactly blend in."

"You'd be surprised," I said smiling back at her.

"Seems like with you I always am."

I smiled at her and leaned over placing a light kiss on her lips. Kira kissed me back and stroked the side of my face with her hand. Just a touch from her and I was tingling all over. The effect that she seems to have on me could be very dangerous. If I'm not careful she will have me eating out of the palm of her hand.

Over the next week our lives went on as normal. I would slip into Kira's house every night and stay with her. Careful to always park my truck a block away, just in case Chris was keeping a watch. Kira hadn't heard from him at all, but she was constantly keeping a watch out. We were a week away from his court date, and still he hadn't been spotted. I thought that it was time to step up the search. Kira had lost a lot of sleep over this. Worrying about her business, and what in the hell her brother was up too.

It was Friday night and I had decided that I would cruise down by Chucky Morrison's house. I had seen Morrison a few times in my surveillance, but I still hadn't spotted Chris. I had just settled in down the street to do some recon. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already 0110. I would watch for 20 minutes or so and then head over to O'Malley's. I wanted to be there in case he decided to show up. I had sat there for about 10 minutes when my cell phone chirped. I glanced at the screen. Kira.

"Hey," I said.

"I just got a visitor," Kira said, her voice cracking.

"Chris?"

"Uh, no. Some guy came in here saying that Chris owed him some money, and if he didn't get it, well you get the idea," she said in a quiet voice.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yeah," she said. I ground my teeth and took a calming breath.

"Did you get a name?"

"Yeah he said that if I saw him to tell him that Cutter wanted his money. I don't want to know why they call him Cutter," she said.

"I'm on my way," I said and disconnected. Fuck, this was bad. Really bad. Clarence "Cutter" Johnson is known around RangeMan. He got his name because he loves to use his switchblade. He was a known associate of the Slayer's when they were still in Trenton. He's a mid level dealer and an all around nasty bastard. You didn't want to fuck with Cutter. If Chris owed him money, his days were numbered.

I sighed and concentrated on driving. Fuck. This was just going from bad to worse. The upside of this though is that if we could put some men on Cutter, the chances of finding Chris were pretty good. Cutter didn't come by his reputation for nothing.

I pulled into the parking lot and exited the truck. Kira had already locked the door and I dialed her on my cell. She opened up a few moments later.

"Hey," she said giving me a weak smile. She was trying to act as if everything was ok, but I could see that she was scared.

"Hey," I said leaning down and dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. Kira walked back behind the bar and was finishing closing up. "What else did Cutter say?" I asked sitting down on one of the barstools.

"Not much. He flashed his switchblade and I pulled my peacemaker. I told him I didn't know where Chris was, but I was looking for him too," she said restocking the beer cooler.

"You pulled your piece on Cutter?" I asked incredulously.

"Goddamn right I did. I don't tolerate threats, and that piece of scum doesn't scare me," she said throwing me a look over her shoulder.

"Probably not the smartest move," I said quietly.

"And what did you want me to do Cal? Stand here and shake in my shoes? Fuck that. If you show weakness, lechers like Cutter will eat you for breakfast. I just let him know that he was fucking with the wrong one," she said placing her hands on the bar and looking at me.

Before I could respond, her cell phone rang. Kira looked at it and her eyes got wide. "It's Chris," she said to me, opening her phone and putting it on speaker. "Yeah?" she said attempting to act casually.

"Kira," Chris said.

"Where in the hell are you? Your little friend came by here looking for you. What in the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" Kira spat.

"Who?" he asked.

"I think you know who. How many people do you owe money too Chris?"

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Look Kira, some shit is going down. I'm gonna need your help."

"And why should I help you Chris? You tried to fucking shoot me!" Kira yelled into the phone. Her face was flushed with anger, and I could see her grinding her teeth.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said in a sheepish voice. "But you shouldn't have fucking told them I was there."

"I didn't tell them shit Chris!"

"Then how did they know?"

"Duh, what address did you give them? Didn't you think that was the first place they would look? You have got to be the dumbest criminal ever," Kira spat.

I looked at her and shook my head. What in the hell is she doing? We need him to come to us, and insulting him isn't going to make that happen. Kira looked at me and shook her head.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Chris mumbled.

"Maybe you should think of another career," she said sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I need your help, Kira. I'm into some bad shit, and they aren't fucking around. They are going to kill me. Look, you gonna help me or not?" he said hurriedly. Kira didn't say anything for a moment, she looked over at me and I gave her the hurry up gesture.

"Where are you?"

"I'll come to you."

"Be at the house tonight. You fuck me over Chris, and your buddy Cutter will be the least of your worries. I will kill you myself," she said.

"Be there at 2," he said and disconnected. Kira shut her phone and laid it on the bar. Her hands were shaking.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked.

"Look, he's my brother. I know him. If I had been all sugar and spice he would know that something is up. So I gave him what he expected," she said with a slight shrug. I reached down and grabbed my cell. I dialed Ranger.

"Yo," he answered.

"O'Malley will be at Kira's at 2," I said.

"We'll be there," he said and disconnected.

"Who was that?" Kira asked.

"Ranger."

"If you have all of those guys come crashing in he's gonna run. Have you forgotten what all I have riding on this?" she said staring at me.

"Not hardly, come on," I said standing. "Let's get this over with."

Kira huffed and grabbed her jacket and helmet. "Park down the street when you get there. Come in through the back door. It will be unlocked," she said walking to the door. I followed her and she locked up. I ran to my truck and within a moment I was following Kira on her bike toward her house.

I parked half a block down and cut through her neighbor's yards to get to her house. I eased open the back door and heard voices coming from the living room.

"I fucked up Kira," Chris said.

"Yeah no shit," I heard her say as I looked around the kitchen door. Kira glanced up and motioned me in. Chris jumped up immediately.

"What the fuck?!"

"Just settle down. He can help you," Kira said. Chris eyed me suspiciously and I returned his gaze. "Sit down. Tell me what's going on," she said. Chris continued to stare at me and I moved over to stand behind Kira.

"I got tangled up in some bad shit. I owe some money and they want it like now."

"How much?" Kira asked.

"$25,000."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kira said with wide eyes.

"Look, I don't need a fucking lecture, Kira. I just need the cash."

"I don't have that kind of cash," she said sinking down in a chair. I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder.

"What part of they are going to kill me do you not get?" he said.

"And what part of I don't have that kind of money don't you get? What did you expect Chris? That you could walk right in here, ask for the money and I would say, 'Sure no problem. You want that in hundreds?' And tell me this? Why should I help you? Look at what you have done. You posted half of my business, which I have killed myself to make work, for your bond, and with your track record, you showing up for court isn't looking so good. Do you know what happens then? I loose half the bar. Christ Chris! You have done some fucked up things in the past, but this one takes the cake. Why in Gods name do you owe this guy that much money? What in the hell is it for?" Kira spat in anger. I couldn't really blame her though. I squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I have an idea," I said quietly. Both Kira and Chris looked at me. "We can stick you in a safe house. That way we know that you make it to your court date, and Kira doesn't loose the bar. Plus, we can keep you safe from Cutter, until we can figure something out."

"Look man, I know you work for RangeMan, and I know the reputation that RangeMan has. Word on the street is that you guys are totally badass but you have no idea who you are dealing with here. Cutter isn't fucking around. He will find me," Chris said running his fingers through his black hair.

"We've dealt with Cutter before," I said looking at him intently, taking in the picture before me. He looked like hell, and the track marks on his arms were very evident. "The way I see it you came here for help. This is what we can do for you. Take it or leave it."

Chris didn't say anything for a long time. He stared at the floor in front of him. I could feel Kira fidgeting under my hand on her shoulder. I knew that there was no way I was going to let him get away. It meant too much to Kira. I watched, as he seemed to contemplate what I had told him. He sighed and sat back in the chair, running his hands across his face.

"You'd be stupid not to take it," Kira said. Chris cut his eyes at her. He glanced up at me and I just stared at him, blank mask firmly in place.

"Shit," he said and sat back.

"What afraid that if you go into a safe house you won't be able to get your fix?" Kira hissed at him. Chris cut his eyes at her again. "Is that why you owe Cutter so much money? Run up a tab that you couldn't pay?"

"Don't judge me Kira."

"Don't do stupid shit."

"You don't understand."

"Your right. I don't. I don't understand how you can clog your veins with that shit."

Chris ran his hands through his hair again. He looked up at me. "What happens if I go?" he asked.

"We take you to a safe house. Keep you safe. You go to court on Thursday and we will figure out the Cutter thing. How did you get in so deep with him?" I asked.

Chris sighed and sat back in the chair. "Cutter had some straight up pure crystal. He was selling at $150 a gram. I thought I would sell some for him. Make some cash," he paused for a moment. He didn't say anything else.

"And you fucked him over," Kira finished for him.

"It was pure. Do you have any idea the rush you get off of pure meth?"

Kira swore under her breath, and I squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. "This is it Chris. If we help you there are going to have to be some changes. You are going to get your ass into rehab or something. No more of this shit. I bail you out this time and you don't get your shit together, I don't want to see you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Do you understand? This is the last chance. Got it?" she said standing.

Chris nodded his head slowly. "I haven't slept in days. Can I stay here tonight?" he asked. Kira sighed and looked over at me.

"It's late. Just for tonight, and first thing tomorrow morning you are going to a safe house. Got it?"

Chris nodded his agreement and stood up slowly. He walked over and hugged Kira. Kira didn't hug him back she just stood there. He pulled away and looked down at her. He glanced at me and walked up the stairs. Kira sat down on the sofa and dropped her head in her hands. I moved over next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It'll work out," I whispered against her hair. She nodded her agreement. I pulled out my cell and dialed Ranger.

"Yo," he answered.

"He's staying here tonight. Tomorrow morning I am going to take him to a safe house."

"There will be someone in the area tonight," he said and disconnected.

"It's late, come on let's go to bed," I said pulling Kira up by her hands. I followed her upstairs and stopped by the other bedroom, listening at the door. I heard some snoring and figured that Chris was down for the count.

Kira and I crawled into bed, and within moments she was out. I lay there for a little while trying to come up with a plan to deal with Cutter. It was going to be tricky, but it just might work. After exhausting my brain, I finally managed to doze off too.

**Chapter 6-**

I awoke with a start and reached for my gun on the nightstand. I listened intently. There was someone moving in the house. I untangled Kira's limbs from mine, and slowly stood. I pulled on my pants, and quietly padded to the bedroom door.

Someone was defiantly moving around.

I slipped on my boots, and pulled on a shirt. I eased out of the bedroom, gun still drawn and made my way down the stairs. I heard the back door shut softly and quickly made my way over to the door. I looked out the window, but didn't see any movement. I cracked open the door and listened. No movement. That was strange. I heard the door shut.

Suddenly I heard an engine catch and I flung open the door just in time to see Kira's Camero tear out of the driveway. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled and whipped out my cell. I dialed RangeMan and reported to Ram what had happened and to notify whoever was doing surveillance.

I dashed back into the house and up the stairs. Kira was standing just outside the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at me sleepily. I shoved Chris' bedroom door open.

"Fuck," I said.

"What?" she asked walking over to the door. "Where is he?" she asked looked up at me.

"He just stole your Camero," I said softly.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Kira screamed and stomped back into her bedroom. "That fucking ASSHOLE! He's going to give that son of a bitch my car! He's dead. He's fucking dead," she said pulling on some jeans and a shirt. She jammed her feet in her boots.

"Calm down. Someone is following him."

"Good. They can let me know where he is at so I can choke him," she said pulling on her Joe Rocket jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed her helmet.

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm going after him," she said brushing past me.

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm. "You are not going on your bike. We'll go together," I said releasing her and grabbing the rest of my weapons off the nightstand. I pulled on my shirt and followed her down the stairs. Just then my cell phone chirped. It was Lester.

"Yo, I've got a black 1968 Camero in my sites," he said.

"Where?" I asked, pulling Kira out the door behind me.

"Just turned right onto Comstock. Want me to shadow him?"

"Stay on his ass. We're on the way," I said snapping the phone shut. "We got him," I said running down the street to my truck. Kira was on my heels.

"Where is he?"

"Comstock," I said hopping up inside. Kira climbed into the passenger seat and I threw the truck in gear, heading toward Comstock. I tore through Kira's neighborhood, running stop signs and taking corners a little to fast. Kira never said a word, but reached over and fastened her seatbelt. She sat quietly seething.

I had just made it downtown when my cell phone chirped again. I yanked it up and flipped in it open.

"Talk."

"Yo, he just crashed," Santos said.

"Fuck."

"Wiped out hit another parked car when he figured out that we were following him. Brown has him contained. What is your ETA?"

"Five minutes," I said and snapped the phone shut.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"He crashed," I said through clenched teeth as I turned onto Stark Street.

"Is he hurt?"

"Didn't ask."

"Well he fucking will be," she ground out. "I'm going to fucking choke the shit out of him."

"Calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I have been dealing with his shit for years. I'm fucking sick of it!" Kira yelled. I pulled onto Comstock and saw the Camero's front end crumpled against another car. A black Ford Expedition was park just back from the scene. Brown had Chris pressed against the side of the SUV. I parked and Kira jumped out of the truck.

I followed and before I could catch up with her she had reached Chris. "You little cocksucker!" she screamed as she feigned a punch and caught him across the face with her elbow. Chris howled in pain. "You think that was bad? I'm just getting started," she spat at him. She clasped her hands together and brought them down on the back of his head. Chris hit the pavement.

I wrapped my arms around Kira's waist before she could begin to kick him. "Easy," I said pulling her back. I glanced over at Brown and Santos, both were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I like her," Brown said to Santos.

"Yep, me too," Santos replied with a shit eating grin.

"Let me go Cal," Kira said.

"Can't do that honey. Just calm down," I said setting her on the ground, still clasping her. Chris picked himself up off the ground.

"So it was all bullshit? All the 'Oh I want your help' shit? You just wanted my fucking car, you asshole. That's it Chris. After Thursday I'm done with you. I don't want to see you. Don't fucking come near me or I will tell Cutter where he can find you, got it?" Kira screamed at him. She jerked out of my grasp and walked over to him. I stood ready to grab her if necessary. "You fucking disgust me," she said quietly and spit on his chest.

"I had to do something," Chris said quietly.

"Save it," she said and turned her back on him and walking toward her car. I heard sirens in the distance and another black SUV pulled up and parked behind Brown and Santos'. Tank and Ranger stepped out.

Brown and Santos grabbed Chris and stuck him in the back of the SUV. Ranger walked over to where I was. "Report," he said crossing his arms across his chest. I filled him in on everything as Kira took inventory of the damage to her car. "How do you want to handle this?" he asked me.

"It's Kira's call," I said nodding in her direction. She walked back over toward us. "Ranger wants to know how you want to handle this," I told her.

"I don't give a fuck what happens to him. I just need for him to show up Thursday so that I don't loose my bar. After that give him to Cutter. I don't give a fuck," she said. She was still shaking with anger. I couldn't blame her though. Her brother had just totally fucked her over. He had been warned, and did it anyway. She had every right to be angry. Shit I was angry too.

Ranger nodded to Kira. "Taken care of," he said and walked back over to Tank, Santos and Brown. A black and white screeched to a halt just down the street from us.

It took awhile to finish up with the cops. Luckily it was Big Dog and Carl Costanza, as far as cops go they are pretty cool. They are usually willing to turn a blind eye every now and then. I stood next to Kira as we watched her car being loaded onto a rollback. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"I love that car," she said quietly.

"I know," I said smiling and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love my brother too."

"I know," I said pulling her tighter against me. The first few droplets of rain started to fall. Santos walked over next to us.

"He's at the safe house. I'll make sure he gets to court on Thursday Kira. I will see to it personally," he told her. Kira smiled at him.

"Thank you. You don't have to do that," she said quietly.

"I know. I want to," he said dropping her a wink. "We're finished here. You need anything, call," he said jogging back over to the SUV. The tow truck driver had finished hauling her car onto the rollback.

"Come on. I'll take you home," I said pulling her over toward my truck. Kira hopped inside, but was turning and watching them drive away with her car. I rolled over the engine and put the truck into gear. I looked at the clock on the dash and saw that it was a little after 0500. Guess this night was shot. Kira looked exhausted, but I knew that she wouldn't get much sleep.

I pulled into her driveway and killed the engine. Kira sighed and opened the door. "You going to stay with me?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," I said hopping out of the truck. I followed Kira inside and locked the door behind us. Kira was dragging her feet as she climbed the stairs. She shed her clothes when she reached her bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. I chucked my clothes and crawled in next to her. Kira curled up next to me.

"I appreciate everything that you have done," she said quietly.

"It's no problem."

"I'm not used to having help," she admitted. I pulled her tighter against me.

"Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. Kira placed a light kiss on my chest and within moments her breathing was deep and even. I lay there for a long time, replaying the night's events in my head. I couldn't believe that he had just straight up fucked her like that. It made me want to bash his stupid face in. She didn't deserve that. But we can't pick our family, its just luck of the draw. I finally closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Thursday Morning 9:15am_

I met up with Santos just outside of the courthouse. He had Chris in tow, as he said that he would. Chris looked less than happy to be there. Kira and I had talked a lot about this. She was still sticking to her plan. She was serious about not wanting anything to do with him, and I couldn't blame her. It must be tough to have to turn your back on family. I hope I am never in that position.

I had asked Kira if she wanted to come this morning. She had been very adamant about not coming.

"'Sup?" Santos said as I approached. "Delivered as promised," he said with a grin. I nodded and looked over at Chris.

"Let's do this," I said looking at him. Chris didn't say anything he just glared at me and walked up the stairs. "Thanks man," I said bumping fists with Santos.

"No problem. Later," he said walking back down the steps. I followed Chris into the courthouse. Neither of us had anything to say. We checked in and had a seat.

"Kira still pissed?" he asked quietly.

"What do you think?"

"I figured."

I didn't respond to that and both of us fell silent again. Kira had told me that I didn't have to do this. For some reason I felt like I did though. I wanted to make sure that this was taken care of. In my mind this was part of taking care of Kira. And that was a decision that I had recently made. I wanted to take care of her, if she would let me.

We waited our turn and the whole hearing didn't take more than 15 minutes. Chris pleaded guilty to the charge of possession and DUI. He got 30 days and probation for three months. Not that stiff of a sentence, but he should be thankful. It could have been a hell of a lot worse, especially if Kira had pressed charges about the shooting.

"Look on the bright side. You'll be out of Cutter's reach for a while," I said to him just before they took him away. Chris snorted and shook his head.

"When I am done with this shit, I'm outta here," he told me.

"Where too?"

"Back up to Boston. Get my shit together. Get my life back. Tell Kira I'll sign over my part of the bar. It's hers anyway," he said. I looked at him for a long moment.

"Best of luck with that," I nodded to him. The cop clasped the cuffs on him and led him away. I turned and walked out of the courthouse. I stopped over by the bonds office and picked up the deed to Kira's bar. I then proceeded over to her house to tell her the good news.

Kira met me at the door looking at me expectantly. I knew that she had been very nervous about today. She hadn't slept worth a shit in days. Neither of us had really talked about me going back to RangeMan. I liked spending every night with her. I don't think that Kira minded either. It's still so strange how just in a matter of weeks; she had become such an everyday part of my life.

"Well?" she asked as I walked up the steps. I handed her the paper I had gotten from Vinnie's. She looked at it and her breath came out in a whoosh. She looked up at me. "Chris?"

"30 days in followed by three months probation. He told me that he would sign over his part of the bar. After his probation is up he's heading up to Boston. Says he's going to get his shit together," I told her. Kira looked at me for a long moment and then nodded. She turned and walked back into the house. I followed her.

"Hope that works out for him," she said quietly. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I followed and sat down next to her.

"Me too."

"Still got Cutter to worry about. You don't think that he will come after me do you?" she asked me.

"I don't know. We will deal with it if it happens," I reassured her. Kira nodded and sat back on the sofa and curled her legs up under her.

"I guess I gotta find a lawyer," she said.

"Why?" I asked. Kira held up the deed to the bar.

"The sooner the better," she said. I nodded but didn't say anything. It was her decision.

"You gonna see him before he leaves?" I asked quietly.

"One step at a time, Cal," she said glancing over at me.

I knew well enough to not push it. She would come to terms with it in her own time. I slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"So, I've been thinking," I said.

"Oh yeah? About what?" she asked laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled as she did that. This is the real Kira. Not the tough ass bitch that she wants everyone to see. The real Kira is just as vulnerable as everyone else; she just hides it better than most. She reminds me a lot of myself sometimes.

"About us."

"There is an us? You aren't going to run kicking and screaming away from my fucked up life?" she said with a slight smile.

"Not a chance," I said winking at her.

"So what you want me to be your girlfriend?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think we're both a little old for that," I said throwing her own words back at her.

"Yeah, probably," she said with a chuckle. "Seems like forever ago," she said laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been a long couple of weeks."

"Even with all the shit that has happened it's been good though," she sitting up and look at me. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Yeah, it's been good."

**Chapter 7- Smut warning**

_Three months later- Sunday morning_

I woke up in my apartment and blinked a few times. It seemed strange to wake up here. I have spent almost every night with Kira. I had pulled a double yesterday and had pretty much collapsed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after 0600. I had enough time for a run before I was to meet Kira.

Chris' probation was discharged yesterday and he was coming over to get his stuff from Kira's house. I wasn't really sure where he had been staying, but I know that Kira hadn't seen him at all. After she had the papers drawn up she had me take them to the jail for him to sign. Chris had seemed disappointed, but I think that he understood. She had asked me to be there today.

Things usually have a way of working themselves out. Cutter didn't bother Kira again, but she lived in fear of it. Not that she would have ever told anyone that, but she didn't have to tell me. I'd gotten good at reading her. Cutter had been killed in a drive by shooting a month after Chris had gone to jail. With that it was finished. Debt was wiped clean.

I went for a quick run and arrived back at my apartment a little after 0700. I took a quick shower and headed out the door. I exited into the garage and saw a limo pull inside. I looked over and saw 'the ladies' come climbing out. Courtney, Tank's girlfriend, or should I say fiancé's, bachelorette party in New York City had been last night. From the looks of it, it had been a good one. Courtney, Brown's wife Elle, Santos' wife Marisa, Stephanie, Lula, and Hal's girlfriend Amy came rolling out. All dressed to kill and green around the gills.

They had left their vehicles at RangeMan last night. I had watched them all arrive on the surveillance system. They had caused a ruckus and had Santos and Brown ready to deck the next one that made a cat call. Not often you see that many hot women all decked out. I smiled as Steph stumbled by me.

"How you feelin' Steph?" I asked.

"Can you turn the volume down some Cal?" she said holding her head and pressing the elevator button.

"That good huh?"

"Unh," was the only response I got. I laughed and headed over toward my truck. Elle was climbing into her Extera parked next to me.

"Morning Elle," I called.

"Ugh," she said waving at me. She climbed behind the wheel and laid her head on the steering wheel. I waved to the other ladies and climbed inside. I put the truck into gear and headed toward Kira's.

I arrived a short time later and saw and beat up Honda Civic parked out front. I parked behind it and walked up the steps. I opened the front door and walked inside. Chris was standing in the foyer with a box in his hands. Kira was leaning against the railing of the stairs. They both looked at me as I walked through the door. I looked over at Kira to make sure that she was ok. She nodded and gave me a grim smile. I looked over at Chris.

"Hi Cal," he said. I nodded and looked back over at Kira.

"Chris was just getting ready to leave," she said.

"Still going to Boston?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm clean man. Have been. Got a job up there," he said.

"That's great. Best of luck to you," I said extending my hand. He sat the box down and shook it.

"Thanks for everything man. You didn't have to help me, but you did. Take good care of her," he said looking me in the eye.

"Will do," I nodded. I watched as Chris turned toward Kira. She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Take care little brother," she said walking over and hugging him.

"I'm really sorry Kira. I know that it isn't enough, but really I am," he said in a cracking voice.

"I know. Just get you're shit together and we will call it even, ok?" she said pulling away and looking up at him. He nodded and picked up the box. He nodded to me and walked out the door shutting it behind him. I looked over at Kira and studied her for a long moment.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded and walked over, wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her close to me.

"I just want him to be ok. Do you think that I did the right thing?" she asked quietly.

I thought back over the Hal situation and what he had been through with Kelly. Sometimes tough love is a must. Sometimes people won't ever get it together if you keep enabling them. Kira had completely cut Chris off. It was a gamble and could have gone another way, but I was glad to see that it had gone well. I squeezed her tight.

"Yeah, you did the right thing."

"You working today?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm not opening today," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I need a day. I need a little time to get myself together. These past few weeks have worn me thin," she said quietly.

"Come on, we'll get some breakfast and spend the day together. How does that sound?" I asked pulling away and looking down at her. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"I'll change and we'll go," she said pulling away and walking up the steps. From my vantage point she looked pretty damn good in her little black boy shorts and tiny black tank top. I watched the gentle sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs, feeling my cargos suddenly begin to fit tighter. Christ, I thought. I can't even look at her without getting hard. I followed her up the stairs. Kira turned and looked over her shoulder and laughed. "For some reason I get the impression that we aren't going to make it to breakfast," she said with a laugh.

I grinned and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to my front and carrying her up the steps. "In that outfit you might be right," I said kissing her on the neck. Kira laughed a full laugh as I carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. I sat her down just inside the door and leaned down placing a light kiss on the back of her neck.

Kira turned to face me and ran her hands up the front of my shirt. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me pulling my lower lip between her teeth and sucking. My heart began to pound in my chest and my cock got even harder. I reached down and tucked my thumbs into her little boy shorts and tugged them down over her hips. Kira wiggled and kicked them over to the side. I ran my hands over her smooth little ass, and pulled her tight against my throbbing erection.

Kira slipped her hand down to the front of my cargos and unfastened the button, sliding her hand inside. She grasped me tight and stroked me from base to tip. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation, and I kissed her hard, our tongues battling as I slipped her tank top up. Kira broke the kiss and pulled it over her head.

She stood before me completely naked and I allowed myself the pleasure of drinking her in. From her small ankles to her long well defined legs, to the gentle swell of her hips, up her flat tight stomach, to her perfect breasts and finally up to her light blue eyes. I don't know how I ever got this lucky. I never dreamed when I walked into that shit hole bar that I would meet a woman like this.

Kira smiled at me. "You gonna stand there and look all day or what?" she said in a teasing voice. I grinned and pulled my shirt off in one quick motion. I toed off my boots and socks kicking them to the side. I shucked my cargos and grasped her, pulling her tight against me. Kira wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I grasped her small ass, and reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against mine.

It felt like nothing else I had ever experienced before. It felt like it belonged there. I knew in that moment that I loved her. It hit me like a train. I never expected it. I kissed her full lips, pouring all of the emotion that swept though me into that one kiss and walked over to the bed. I climbed onto the bed on my knees, Kira's delicious little ass brushing against my cock with every little movement. It was excruciating. I caught her lips with mine and crashed us both down on the bed, careful not to crush her with my weight.

I kissed down her neck and chest, not seeming to get enough of her. Her taste is intoxicating, I thought as I kissed across her flat stomach. Kira was clawing at my shoulders as I nipped at her right hip, tracing the bone with my tongue. I glanced up at her and saw her blue eyes clouded with passion. I kissed over to her thigh, and slowly pushed her thighs apart.

Kira gasped as I swept my tongue over her hot slick opening and up to her clit, circling it slowly with my tongue. She was making those sexy whimpering noises in the back of her throat and pulled her legs up giving me better access. Kira was moaning and grasping the sheets in her hands. She is so damn beautiful, I thought. When it is like this all I can think about is pleasing her. I felt like I was going to explode and took a deep breath, attempting to hang onto my control. I slipped two fingers into her wet folds and nipped at her clit lightly. Her hips bucked off the bed and she cried out as an orgasm washed over her.

I withdrew my fingers and kissed back up her body. I settled between her thighs and buried myself inside of her in one quick motion. A groan escaped me as felt her tightness. Kira moaned and scraped her fingernails down my spine, leaving stinging trails in their wake. I buried my face into her neck, and nipped at the sensitive flesh there as I began to thrust into her deep and hard.

Kira's hips arched up meeting me thrust for thrust, urging me on. She wrapped her legs around my waist, digging her heels into the lower part of my spine, molding her body tighter against mine. I felt a swirling in my lower stomach and a trickle of sweat roll down my spine. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I slid my hands under her, grasping her hips tight and pounded into her.

"I love you Cal," she panted against my neck as I felt her body begin to quake and her inner muscles clamp down on me. My heart stopped and I exploded instantly. Black dots danced before my eyes and I felt light headed. I collapsed on top of her catching myself on my forearms panting.

I looked down at her smoothing her damp hair off of her forehead and kissed her lightly. Neither of us said anything, just grinned at each other. I rolled off of her and lay beside her. My mind still trying to process what she had just said.

"Is this the part where you run away kicking and screaming?" she said rolling over to face me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I meant it Cal. I love you. It fucking scares the shit out of me, but it's true. I have never been with a man like you before. Your unselfishness is mind blowing, and you have done things for me that no one else has ever done," she said in a quiet voice. I leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too Kira."

"You don't have to say it just because I did," she said frowning up at me. I laughed and pulled her close to me.

"I didn't. I meant it too. I'm just as surprised as you are. I never thought after my ex-wife that I would ever love anyone again. I had given up on the whole mess. But when I met you I knew that there was something different about you. I never expected it to turn into this. I'm glad that it did though. I love you Kira," I said looking down at her.

Her icy blue eyes misted up and she swatted me on the arm. "That's enough of the mushy shit. You gonna buy me breakfast or not?" she said hopping off the bed. I watched her as she pulled some clothes out of the closet. "I'm going to take a shower," she said throwing me a wicked little smile over her shoulder.

"That's a good idea," I said hopping off the bed and following her. Kira laughed and dashed down the hallway into the bathroom. I watched as she stopped and grinned at me just before she entered the bathroom.

Who knew that a little woman could do what she does to me? I would risk life and limb to keep her safe. I'd give everything that I have just to be with her. I love her and if that isn't a scary thought, I don't know what in the fuck is.

I know that things with Kira would always be like a roller coaster. Up and down with plenty of obstacles along the way. I grinned and walked down the hall.

I surprised myself when I realized I was ready for the ride.


End file.
